The Lost and The Wicked
by WestDiggs
Summary: Elphaba Thropp Diggs, named after the wicked witch of the west, is next in line to become the cardinal witch of the west. Due to her past she has shut herself off from the world. A decree by Queen Ozma will change all that.
1. The Train

The Grey mountains moved above the dark blue river. At least that's how Elphaba saw it. It had been years since she last saw those mountains, but she never forgot. She wasn't one to forget.

"Phabla,You've been staring out that window for Oz knows how long." Tip's voice broke through the silence. He scoffed when she didn't reply.

"Sorry, it's just-" Elphaba stood up. She started but couldn't finish the sentence. For once in her life, her extensive vocabulary failed her.

"Is it about the decree? I'd love to make an exception but Phabla-" Tip's voice reeked of apology. Elphaba walked towards him, feeling the trains engine beneath her feet.

"No, it's nothing to do with you, it's just-" Elphaba paused once again. She had never been one to share her feelings. "Being back here. I know no one recognized me. how could they? But it all still happened."

Tip was silent, he felt horrible. He hadn't thought twice about bringing Elphaba to Munchkinland. He unlike Elphaba was terrible at remember things.

Elphaba had since walked to the bed in the car and grabbed a book. They had the whole thing to themselves so space was not an issue, and with such a long train ride to the Emerald city, why not have a bed? Tip approached Elphaba and took the book from her hand. She leaned against the cubby the large bed resided in, and signed. Tip didn't bother to say anything. He grabbed Elphaba's chin and tilted it upwards, softly their lips meet.

"Elphaba-" he whispered.

"I'd rather have Ozma at the moment, if I'm being blunt" Tip laughed. He never traveled as Ozma, only ever shifting form after he reached his destination.

"There, I can make an exception." He scoffed. Elphaba was always quick to change subjects when things got too personal, and Tip wasn't one to push. He pulled his shirt off. His dark skin and toned body weren't lost to Elphaba's gaze, but like she said, she wasn't in the mood for that at this particular moment. Light started to flow through Tip. His Broad shoulders became soft. His V shaped back became curved. His relatively straight, short hair grew long and curly, and became almost black. His wide jaw became more narrow and his facial features a tad softer.

 **(Smut ahead)**

"Better?" A soft voice answered. The voice of all of Oz, Queen Ozma said.

"Much." Elphaba said looking into her chocolate eyes, though her gaze started to drift. Ozma's breast were small and her abdominal toned. Her figure was slightly boyish in nature, most likely a backlash of the spell originally used to change her gender.

" it doesn't seem fair. Here you are fully clothed, staring at my half naked body." Ozma whispered into Elphaba's ear. Her hot breath causing a tingle to run through Elphaba's body.

"Well, you're the Queen" Elphaba whispered, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're right" Ozma smirk. "As you're Queen, I order you to remove your clothes."

"Straight to the point, huh?"

"Always, why beat around the bush"

Elphaba jacket and shirt were off quickly, her pants followed suit. Ozma at this point was already naked. Elphaba removed her bra and panties rather slowly for Ozma's taste. Elphaba once again leaned back into the wall. Ozma could see the green lines the traced he skin from her wrists to her mid-thigh. She moved her mouth to her neck and assaulted it, at the same time she roughly grabbed her breast. Elphaba stayed silent but her breath hitched.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? I'd say you're the most beautiful girl in Oz." Ozma had started to move her mouth down Elphaba's body as she pulled the girl down, flattening her on the bed.

"You haven't looked in a mirror th-" Elphaba breath drew in. Ozma always knew exactly where to touch her, how to drive her mad. And she did. Ozma was relentless, the same motions over and over, winding Elphaba up and watching her let go over and over. Afterwards Ozma moved back up to Elphaba's face. She kissed her passionately. Elphaba flipped them over, trying to return the favor.

"Don't" Ozma said grabbing her hand. Elphaba gave her a look. She didn't like feeling indebted to her, there was a price to everything, even making love.

"An Apology then, for bringing you her, for forgetting." Elphaba scoffed. She kissed Ozma roughly, causing Ozma to let go of her hand, which then traveled between her thighs.

"You sneaky th- oh Oz!" Elphaba could play Ozma just as well as the girl could play her. Elphaba's mouth assaulted Ozma's breast as her hand roamed her body. It wasn't long before she had the girl moaning in ecstasy. After, the two laid there in silence for far too long, until Elphaba went to the shower. Ozma followed soon after. The two were dressed and Elphaba was once again staring out the window.

"You didn't have too." Ozma had already become Tip again.

"I live to serve my queen- or king" Elphaba said, her attention obviously elsewhere. The two by no means had a romantic relationship. Ozma was as against them as one could be. They were only good friends and, agreed on this manor of sexual relations. It didn't effect there relationship, not as one would think. The two of them had gone, at the longest, a year without even a mention of sex.

"Elphaba, you can't just-" Tip was cut off by a scream from the cart behind them. Elphaba was first to the door.

"Brrr, what was that?" She asked the lion, she'd known him as long as she'd known Tip. He was the only person she would trust to guard them.

"The Vi-vi-nkus royalty who came to the Mu-munch-kinland event is cur-currently in labor, I smell bl-blood" Brrr stuttered through his sentence. Talking was not his strong suit.

Elphaba went back in and grabbed a mirror. With the wave of her hand she could see inside the Vinkus car. The woman was obviously in pain, lying on bloody sheets. The midwife looked worried. Obviously nothing had gone correctly. Two men where at the mother-to-be's side. One was the her husband, the other, possibly her son. Elphaba really wasn't supposed to use her magic; she was still in training and didn't have much control. She had a soft spot for complicated births, after all her sister had been one. She grabbed the small spell book from her pocket.

"in tantis rebus, ut super fortunam, in tantis rebus, ut super fortunam, in tantis rebus, ut super fortunam." Elphaba repeated again and again.

"Phabla, Rain is going to kill you for this!" Tip shouted, not that Elphaba cared. Tip looked back at the mirror. Whatever Elphaba was doing it seemed to be working. Regardless, Elphaba kept chanting her spell, only stopping when both the baby and mother were safe. In the mirror, the woman looked at her baby, she grabbed the child's wrist, only when the mother point it out did Elphaba see the small green mark on the baby. The family looked as if they were about to cry.

"Strong magic leaves marks" Elphaba muttered completely out of breath. She didn't want them to know she had anything to do with the sudden good fortune of the birth. Tip could see the fear in her eyes, it was as if she saw death itself in the mirror.

"Munchkins might hate witches but the Vinkus worships them. The only reason they look like they're going to cry is cause their child has been blessed by a witch." Tip remind Elphaba. Of course she knew this, it didn't make her feel safer though.

The train came to a halt, it seems they arrived.


	2. The Witch's Den

Tip and Elphaba went their separate ways. Tip to the Emerald Palace, and Elphaba to the Seediest part of the city. As she walked through the men yelled obscenities and many of the woman offered sex. People on the ground begged for money. She walked deeper and deeper into the alleyways of the streets till she arrived in front of a brick building with a green wooden door. The sign on the building read "The Witch's Den". It was a popular place for many of the Gale Forces men. As are all brothels and bars. Walking in the smell of alcohol and sex filled Elphaba's nose.

"Looks who's back!" Yelled Lvara. She was a pretty woman with Deep brown hair, bright green eyes, and a slim body that could go into any position. It's why she was one of the most popular woman.

"Not for long I'm afraid" Elphaba responded with a scoff. She was slightly more open to the sex workers then the rest of the world. Without warning the man who had been talking with her spoke up.

"I'll pay twice for ya, girl. I've never fucked a red head. I bet ya match down below too." He was laughing, obviously drunk as can be. He reach out to grope Elphaba but she grabbed his arm twisting it, hearing cracks.

"Sorry, I'm not for sale." She pushed him into the bar. A glass breaking on his impact.

"They never learn, always think ever woman in her is for fucking" Herla, a blonde girl, spoke. "Rain wanted to see you by the ways. Never a good thing when she calls you in right away, eh?"

Elphaba just signed making her way to the fourth floor. It only had two bedrooms, one of which was Elphaba's, and a office, where Oziandra "Rain" Ko dealt with business. As Elphaba opened the door, she was greeted by Tay, a otter Rain kept as a pet.

"You used your magic." Rain's voice was old and hoarse, much like the woman herself. Her green skin was marked with wrinkles and her hair had long been silvers.

"I did, Don't expect me to apologize." Elphaba rarely disobeyed orders, and it was quiet a shock to Rain when she felt the girl's magic. That is until she had felt who received the magic.

"I wasn't. You've been under My tutelage for six years. You are at an age where you must start making your own decisions, including when to use your magic. Anyhow, I'm the cardinal witch of the west and should've intervened myself, it was after all a royal birth, I'm losing touch in my old age."

"No, I didn't sense anything either, and I was less than 100 feet away"

"Would you imply someone used magic to block our sense?" Rain said as if they were talking about someone stealing food, not blocking one of the most powerful witch's sight.

"I'm only stating a fact." Rain looked at Elphaba. She had cut her red hair again. Her violet eyes looked weary.

"No matter. Go relax, you have to leave tomorrow morning anyways. I'll even let you drink tonight" Rain changed topics.

"Like you could stop me." Elphaba left the room with a scoff.

Lvara was just leaving the second floor as Elphaba was walking down the stairs. A man was stumbling down in front of the girls. He wore an Emerald green uniform, obviously part of the Gale Forces.

"He didn't look like much fun" Elphaba said.

"Eh, He was quick though" Lvara responded. "not much more you can ask for."

"Are you done for the night?"

"You're kidding, right? The late crowds coming in. I heard that some Vinkus men are in town with the Queen, Arjikian no less. That lot is down right wealthy, and I hear they are much better then your average Ozian!" She was laughing. She liked to have men from all over, a notch on her belt, if you will.

Lvara wasn't wrong either. The Arjiki tribe, the current ruling tribe of the Vinkus, currently brought what seemed like half their army with them. They were all getting drunk, celebrating the birth of Princess Ilianora. Elphaba couldn't hear much but banging from the second floor, meaning Lvara was probably right, seeing as the girls were in too much pleasure to fake their moans. Elphaba sat at the bar with a Quadling whiskey. That is before Trolof gave her a much more expensive cup.

"From the man at the end of the bar." He nodded to the man. The same man from the train, and evidently a prince of the Vinkus. He got up and walked towards her. Sitting in the seat beside her.

"You know this is a brothel, right? You pay for sex, not for a girl's whiskey"

"Yes, but your not a lady of the night and I'm not here to screw." He responded

"Then why are you here?"

"My friends want to celebrate the birth of-"

"Your sister?" Elphaba had cut him off.

"Am I that obvious, I was hopping to get away with a little bad behavior." He whispered.

"No, I was at the train station. I saw you get off the train, holding her." Elphaba lied. The back carriages held regular civilians so it wasn't impossible that she was there. Elphaba stood to leave but he grabbed he arm and stood up too. He was tall, at least 6'2.

"Yes, well, my friends are right anyhow. It is a time to celebrate. She was blessed by a witch, you know?" Elphaba tensed at this. "she might've died, my mother two, but all went well and a small green star was left on her wrist. I came her to ask if the western witch was responsible for our luck. She said "not I, but my apprentice" so I ask for a name so I can thank this young witch but she refuses to give it to me, saying the girl would never forgive her." his accent is flat and clear, unlike her own which took year to tame to a level that people could understand.

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because you look like you need something to celebrate". He wasn't wrong. Elphaba so rarely dwelled on happy things. She called it realistic, though everyone close enough to her to know her past would say its learned hopelessness from past experiences.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Fiyero, and yours?"

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba" he repeated. It sounded nice in his smooth voice. Nowhere else in Oz did that accent exist. His face was close to hers. His hot breath on her cheek. Elphaba put her hand on his chest pushing him away.

"If you're looking to celebrate, go with Herla, the blonde girl. She's quite discrete." Elphaba in his blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to give you that impress-" his comments where unheard as Elphaba was already going up the stairs, hearing groans of pleasure from the second floor, and an empty hall of bedrooms on the their floor. She crashed onto her bed on the fourth floor. She hadn't realized the toll her magic had taken on her till just now. She started to fade to sleep, her light still on.


	3. Shiz

Elphaba was not a morning person. So it was to be expected the she woke up late, took a 2 minute cold shower and ran out of the building, almost forgetting her bag. She had a train to catch and could not be late.

The train station was crowded. Many parents sending their children off to college for the same reason Elphaba was there, to go to Shiz University. Not that she really wanted to, but Queen Ozma had decreed that all Ozians, starting with those under 22, must get higher education. That included the 17 year old Elphaba.

Elphaba's relationship with Ozma had its perks though, the whole first train car was Elphaba's alone. It was nice. She didn't have to shove her way through the thousands of people trying to get seats. The ride from the Emerald City to Shiz would be about 5 hours. At least it was still in Neutral territory. Not in any of the four main lands.

About an hour into the ride Elphaba heard a knock on the door. It was more of an announcement then permission as the person knocking came in immediately after. It was a blonde girl of gilkinese decent, obviously high class from her dress.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could stay in here. You see my dad forgot to book me a cabin on the train and at first it was okay but now I feel so crowded, and you obviously have a ton of space so I doubt you would mind." Her voice was higher then most Gilkinese. It was really quite annoying. Elphaba just started for a while. A small woman was now behind her. Looking terrified of the red head.

"Fine"

"Oh, you're a girl, not that that's an issue. It's just your hair is barely half way down you're neck and you're wearing a military coat and I thought you were part of the Gale Force." She was giggling the whole time. Elphaba again just stared. Then she went back to her book.

"What's your name?" Elphaba heard after 5 blissfully silent minutes.

"Elphaba."

"Elphaba what?"

"Diggs, Elphaba Diggs." She didn't use the more recognizable name of Thropp. She had all but forsaken it.

"I know every name in Oz rich enough to afford this cabin and Diggs isn't one of them." The girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Galinda!" the girl next to her yelled. "How rude".

"It's true though, Ama." Galinda responded.

"It's also my car." Elphaba responded without looking up.

"Oh yeah, how did you afford it then." Galinda asked.

"A friend."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Galinda huffed in response to this. Elphaba was starting to regret her small act of kindness on this obviously spoiled, entitled girl.

Luckily, Galinda spent the next four hours talking to her escort. Elphaba stuck to her book and when the train stopped, Elphaba ran out as quickly as she could. While most people started getting in the steam-cars on the dirt paths, Elphaba chose to walk. The yellow brick road had been repainted in the area and was very vibrant. The walk was nice. The trees and grass were beautiful greens and the flowers added wonderful color. The only thing that unsettled Elphaba was the poppy flowers along the road.

"Elphaba." She heard a shout. She turned on her heel tense and alarmed. Only to see the blond hair of a Vinkus prince.

"Fiyero..." her response was cautious. She didn't really know how to react.

"Thank Lurine I decided not to get drunk for once. I actually managed to catch the right train." He laughed panted from running. "I wanted to apologize for last night, I think you misunderstood my intentions, I had no plans to bed you."

"No need to apologize then. Are you heading to Shiz also?"

"Yes" he had started to make himself presentable. The two started to walk in silence. The prince had no bag but Elphaba suspected it would be in his room when he arrived.

"Your sister, is she in good health?" Elphaba couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, she truly was blessed. It's no lie." He looked at Elphaba. "You live with the Witch Ko, Yes? Do you by any chance know her apprentice. The Vinkus is indebted to her."

"I do know her. If you're truly grateful you'll abandon your search." Elphaba's words were shaky.

"Why?"

"The girl was born in Munchkinland." She looked into Fiyero's eyes as realization crossed them.

"They don't like witches much, from what I've heard." Fiyero looked at Elphaba for confirmation. She said nothing.

"Is it true that they killed the Governor's daughter cause she was born a witch?" Elphaba refused to responded shifting her eyes down. The two continued to walk.

Fiyero, now aware of the witch's origins, would no longer keep up his quest. Though the though flickered in his mind that Elphaba was, in fact, the witch he was searching for. She knew about his sister, after all. He didn't voice his thoughts.

"Are you taking a sorcery class? Many girls are." He asked instead.

"No. Rain isn't very found of them anyways."

"Rain? You mean Witch Ko?" He asked

"Yes."

"Tell me, what is the difference between a witch and sorceress?" Fiyero asked. Sorcery was far from common in the Vinkus. Imitating a witch in any way was social taboo.

"A Sorceress draws power from the land. Deep magic runs through Oz and one can harness it. If they were to leave Oz, there magic wouldn't work."

"And Witches?"

"A witch's magic comes from within herself, she is born with it. She can't change how strong it is or will it away, it is with her always. That's the difference."

"You do know a lot about this."

"I live with a witch! What do you expect?"

"Yes, Sorry. One last question then. Why did my sister have a mark on her hand?"

"Strong magic always leaves a mark. Most cardinal witches have markings on them because their magic bleeds into their appearance. It's how most trainees are picked from a crowded. But you already knew that. You knew all the answers already."

"Guilty, just testing you. A bit of fun." Fiyero wanted to see under her clothes, to know if she had markings, if she was, in fact, his sisters savior. It annoyed him to know end that she refused to tell him. He wouldn't push anymore though. She had a right to her privacy. The two walked in silence for the rest of the road and separated once they made it to Shiz.

Elphaba went towards Crage hall. The hall for female students. There she saw Galinda chatting away with Ama and to her dread her Sister Nessarose. It made sense, the two were born in the same year. They were only ten months apart. Elphaba left Nessa a note for a goodbye, along with a pair of silver boots so she could walk. She felt responsible for the disability in the first place. The two wrote each other ever so often. Her family was the only ones who knew she was still alive, though Frexlor would be happy if she was really dead.

Nessa and her were named for their 3rd cousins on their mother's side. The two got along great, of course Nessa wasn't the issue. Frex was the one to drive the young girl away at the tender age of six. Well, Frex and the rest of Munchkinland. While Frex knew she was alive, Nessa was the only family member aware of her change in appearance. So it was no surprise she headed over to Elphaba.

"Elphie, I don't think I've seen you in person in 11 years. It's nice to have you back." She hugged her sister, unaware of her recent visit, tensed for a minute then relaxed.

"It's nice to see you too, Nessa." Elphaba responded. Then the two heard a scream from the crowd.

"What do you mean there are no private rooms this year!?" It was Galinda of course.

"Well, Miss Upland, due to the Queen's decree our student rate has doubled and we just don't have the room." The headmistress, Madam Morrible said.

"Oh well fine then." Galinda said as to not question Ozma's popular decision. "Well whose my roommate them."

Madam Morrible took a list in her hand and scanned it.

"No, not her, not her, definitely not. Ah yes here we are. Miss Elphaba Diggs of the Emerald city. Now if you could go to room 315 then I can get back to work." Morrible was tired of this girl. So was Elphaba and now she had to spend a whole year with her.

Elphaba arrived at the room rather quickly. Galinda had 15 bags with her.

"Where's all your stuff?" she asked Elphaba.

"Here." Elphaba pointed to the two bags she had.

"That's not a lot. So you wouldn't mind if I used you're closet, right?" Galinda started to head towards the closet.

"You're right, it's not a lot, but it's enough that I need a closet." Galinda stopped. She had wanted a private room, when that failed she'd hoped Elphaba would be a push over. The realization that she would truly have to share for once in her life dawned on her.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go then. Me and a few friends are going out with that prince from winkle country. Word is he's a loves to party. Want to come?"

"No." Elphaba said, and Galinda sighed in relief.


	4. The council

The table had four chairs, each occupied. The sat in a chamber room at the Emerald palace. The Inhabitants of the room where the Cardinal witches. The oldest being Glinda the Good, followed by Cuttenclip of the South, Oziandra, and lastly Margolotte of the East. The land of Oz had been in chaos not six years before. People had questioned Glinda's role as leader, especially the Vinkus, after over a century and a half of her ruling. When Ozma was revealed to still be alive after the hostile takeover of the Wizard, Glinda happily stepped down. She kept a close eye still, especially after Moribble's niece took over at headmistress of Shiz. Glinda never wanted a repeat of the past. When her granddaughter wrote her a letter saying her roommate was named Elphaba, and she met a Vinkus prince named Fiyero, Glinda couldn't believe the odds. Fiyero made some semblance of sense. He was the first cousin thrice removed of her old friend, who's aunt took the throne after his and his father's death. Elphaba though, that was another story. Before Galinda had a chance to talk, Rain spoke.

"Something odd is happening. The other day the royals in the Vinkus had a child, if it wasn't for my apprentice, the child would have died. In Munchkinland no less. The amount of civil unrest it could have caused." Rain leaned towards the rest of the group. Unlike them she hadn't used magic to preserve her age. Glinda and Margolotte looked to be in their 30s, Cuttenclip preferred to stay as a child.

"I don't see the problem." Cuttenclip responded.

"I should've sensed it, you too Margo. My girl said she wasn't a hundred feet away and felt nothing." Rain responded.

"Maybe she's not as good a witch as you think." Margolotte responded.

"No, I don't doubt her power. She's stronger than the lot of us combined, left unchecked. She'd be even stronger if the rhetoric in the East hadn't caused her to suppress her powers."

"Still don't see the problem." Cuttenclip interjected.

"Someone didn't want me to know about the birth complications, they blocked me out. For all I know they caused the complications." Rain spelled out.

"Who would do that?" Glinda finally joined.

"I don't know, it worries me greatly." Rain said.

"What you don't want to talk about is your apprentice's unchecked use of magic. We only agreed to trainees if they only used magic within supervision." Margolotte said. The magic she talked of was a clear separation between closing a door or unpacking a bag. It was magic of life and death.

"We can control a seventeen year old as much as I can control the weather." Galinda said. She might be the oldest witch but was also one of the weakest.

"Yeah Margo. Leave the girl alone, she has to learn on her own eventually, especially now that she out of the city. Isn't she Rain?"

"Yes."

"Still disobeying rules sets dangerous examples. The girl should be punished." Margolotte responded.

The doors opened as Ozma walked through. She very often dropped by on the meetings of the witches. While Ozma did have the power to change it was one given to her by a witch's spell, not through birth or practice. This made her relationship with the witches tedious at best.

"Your Highness" They all murmured.

"You all are talking about the Vinkus, no? I was there that day. What ph- Rain's apprentice saved the child." Ozma continued "Punishing her would only cause the civil unrest and death that, thanks to her skill, we narrowly avoided." Of course Ozma was referring to the Vinkus.

"The girl is outside of the Emerald borders and I can only assume will use magic more frequently with time. I say we no longer hold to that rule. She's been under supervision for six years for Oz sake." Glinda said.

"A vote?" Cuttenclip said excitedly,

"All opposed?" Ozma said. Margolotte raised her hand.

"All for?" The other 3 witches raised their hands. A obvious win.

"Then it's settled. The girl May used her magic as she sees fit." Glinda said

"we've never even met her." Margolotte grumbles. Margolotte would never admit it but she didn't trust magic. She almost never used it herself. Her family had created a self-loathing witch. Something as common as often as a witch is born in the East. She saw this loss as a loss for the East and it's unofficial ban on magic.


	5. Friends?

Elphaba and Galinda had come to some sort of truce. It was easy enough. The only time Elphaba left the room was for school, food, and the library. Galinda, on the other hand, was never in the room after 10:00am or before 12:00am. It had been like this for a month. Elphaba's and Galinda's grades showed the difference better than anyone could explain. Elphaba had the highest marks in her class, Galinda was somewhere in the middle.

Elphaba had spent the night studying for a long exam and was in the midst of a nap when Galinda burst in. Elphaba wouldn't have given her a second glance if it weren't for the prince that followed.

"Galinda, you don't have to change, I would hate to bother your room-" he stopped talking when he saw her. Elphaba might be talking every class humanly possible, but he never saw the girl at school. He was beginning to wonder if he had been drunk and hallucinated her that day.

"Elphaba" He said politely. He was no longer in the Vinkus uniform that she had seen him in. Instead he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, although it radiated the same blue color.

"Fiyero" Elphaba stated "how are you?"

"Good. Uh... me and Galinda were about to go out with some friends for a drink. Would you like to come?" Elphaba looked to Galinda, Who was less than pleased by Fiyero's offer.

"I don't think-"

"Come On now, I run around this campus all day and have yet to see your face once. Now I know you drink, so to say you aren't that type won't do." Fiyero seemed intent to get her out of the room. He wasn't completely wrong either. One on the reasons Ozma refused to except her from the decree was her lack of social interaction. "It'll be good for you" she had said.

"Fine. One drink and then I'm home. You understand?" Elphaba wasn't going to stay any longer than she had to.

"Wonderful" Fiyero smirked.

The three walked on the yellow bricked road. Elphaba green boots shone as they walked. She wore a lot of green. Maybe because the Emerald city had been the only happy place she had settled down. It was something she was scared to lose. The Green mitigated that fear.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Galinda tried to break the silence. She hadn't been very happy at the idea of walking. Even though the place was only a half-mile out.

"We met at a bar in the Emerald city." Fiyero stated

"A bar?" Galinda said "you didn't, did you?" It wasn't a tone of jealousy as one would expect. More of an anger that she had been beaten to the punch.

"No, we talked. Fiyero was having a celebration of sorts, for the healthy birth of his sister." Elphaba often spoke as if she was reading from a textbook. Trying to forget the tension of that night. It didn't help that Fiyero was staring so intently at her.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Nor."

"How adorable!" Galinda squealed. The conversation kept in this light hearted direction until the group reached their destination: The Philosophy Club.

The set up was familiar. The regular patrons in the front, the ones in for a more wild time entered the back rooms. Elphaba heard of this place and had seen many like it back in Oz.

"Hey guys, over here!" Avaric Tenmeadows Yelled. The man was Gilkinese. Elphaba generally avoid him as he either flirted with her or tried to tease her for her bookish habits. The three went to join the group already situated at the table. Milla, Pfanee, and Shenshen were there to no surprise of Elphaba. The sight that tripped her up was Boq and Nessa. Boq didn't think twice looking at her but she remembered him. She remembered everything that transpired that night. That he is an accomplice to battery and attempted murder.

"Hey guys, this is Elphie, she's my roomie. Fiyero finally got her out of our room." Boq visibly flinched at the name, so did Milla fo that matter.

"Elphaba?" Boq question.

"Ya, so, why do you look like she's a ghost?" Shenshen responded.

"Oh, I just knew a Elphaba a long time ago, she was your sister, right Nessa? Tragic story. The girl was born a witch and you know how they see witches" Boq stopped but Milla continued.

"The girl was born green, like the wicked witch of the west. Water even burned her." Milla was stopped by what seemed to be a angry stare from Fiyero.

"I know you winkies worship witches as saints, but I mean they call her wicked for a reason." Pfanee said. Fiyero was about to respond when Elphaba interjected.

"Vinkus."

"What?" Pfannee responded.

"Winkies is a derogatory term. The proper one is Vinkus or in Fiyero's case Arjikian." Fiyero stared at her in what could only be disbelief.

"Anyways," Milla went on with her story. "It was a going to be rainy day and the girl was running home, so she wouldn't burn. The Governor's house is near a river, you see. So she's running home when a bunch of boys from her school stop her. They grab her stuff and throw it everywhere and surround her so she can't get out. Then the rain starts. She can't fight back because the rain is burning her and the boys start hitting her relentlessly. Eventually she pushes one of them enough to get out of the circle they made around her, but disoriented, runs to the river, not her home. The boys follow her and push her and she accidentally falls in the river. Some versions of the story also say a lightning bolt hit her when she touched the water. I say it's just theatrics. Still her body wasn't found. Most people assume she melted into nothingness."

"Is that what happened Nessarose? She was your sister, right?" Pfannee asked. Nessa looked at Elphaba. Everything about her had changed. Her ebony hair turned dark red, her green skin now a cool tan color. All but her eyes. The violet color was a shared family trait of the girls. It was the same color eyes their grandmother had. The only thing that let Nessa know this was really her sister. Elphaba's hands were clenched, although only Nessa noticed. Everyone was staring at Pfannee not her. She seemed miles away, most likely relieving the memory.

"I don't know. Father doesn't believe me but I swear I saw her later that night. She said goodbye and left me a pair of shoes to walk. Father says it was just to cope and that I'd been starting to walk on my own at that point. He's probably right, but I like to believe she still out there." Most of Nessa friends knew of her week muscles caused by her mother's poppy milk addiction.

Elphaba had finally snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. She looked around. Everyone was looking at Nessa with pity. All but Fiyero. His eyes had drifted to her as if he was trying to solve some puzzle.

"You're eyes are the same. You and Elphaba I mean, same color. I've never seen it before." Nessa started at him almost fearfully. It wasn't a common color and could easily give away some relation between the two.

"I think my great-grandmother was of munchkin descent. Maybe we share some blood. Wouldn't that be funny?" Elphaba was quick to brush off the comment.

"How did you get the name Elphaba?" Shenshen spoke up, after being unusually quiet,

"I was born to a religious zealot. He thought that those with red hair were cursed by the unnamed god for their forefathers actions. He thought me lost due to his past sins. He named me Elphaba after the saint of lost children." She spoke quickly and didn't falter. Most of what she said was true, if you replace red hair for green skin.

"Are you?" Fiyero asked

"Am I what?"

"Lost." there was a sudden silence at the table. She wasn't like the others sitting here. Those who's paths were as clear as untainted water. Lost might be the best word to describe such a distorted soul.

"Well, I'm here, so quite possibly, yes." The group started to laugh. If Elphaba was good at one thing it was changing the subject.

The rest of the night was spent drinking, talking, and dancing. Elphaba sat out on the last one. Fiyero moved with Galinda as if it was second nature to him. Though, it might have been. If most people walked through life, he seemed the type to dance through it.

"You know, you should come back home. Mother misses you. So does Shell." Nessa whispered as the two stood in the corner.

"They aren't the issue." Elphaba muttered back.

" Oh, please. Father slowly lost power in the house after you left, Mother was bereft. 'You chances my child out. My own daughter.' She would scream. She taught Shell to practically hate his father. If you came home he would be forced to sit at the end of the table and make pleasantries."

"Maybe, during the winter recess. Only since you insist." Elphaba hated the dreadful Manor, but she loved her sister. It why she wouldn't leave until she said goodbye, or gave her the means to stand on her own two feet.

"Wonderful. He likes you, ya know?" Nessa smirked

"I'm sorry what?"

"Fiyero, all he does is stare at you."

"You're mistaken, he is currently twirling around with a blonde beauty."

"Oh please, Galinda went from 'I'm going to marry him' to 'he's just a bit of fun' three weeks after she met him. You know why. He didn't have the brains to remember when they were going on their second date. When she asked Boq, who is his roommate, He said that he was infatuated with this red-headed girl he met in the Emerald city, at The Witch's Den.." Nessa put all the Emphases on the last two words. Elphaba knew exactly what Nessa had connected. She wasn't going to feed her imagination, after all you can meet plenty of people in one night.

"The Emerald city is vast. Many girls."

"Ones with red hair who spend all their time in one specific bar, where every man tries to fuck them?" Nessa was laughing at this point.

"He thinks I saved his sister. She was blessed by Rain's apprentice in the midst of a harsh birth."

"You did save his sister. You know, cause you are her apprentice."

"No, I wasn't aware." Elphaba voice was soaked in sarcasm.

"What do you think of him?" Nessa asked.

"I think he is all pretense." Elphaba looked to the man dancing with the beautiful blonde. The smile he wore was as sad as her own. No one else noticed though, just Elphaba.


	6. Home

The weather got cold as the months passed by. Fiyero had offered to take Galinda to the Vinkus, though she declined. He didn't object. Elphaba had wrote Rain and Ozma many times. Both woman thought it a good idea to go back to Munchkinland, they believed it would give her closure. So she told Nessa that she'd stay for Lurinemas, she would go back to Shiz for the rest of the break.

The two stood at the station waiting for the train. It was cold and both of them were tired. When the got on the train car, it was relatively empty. See, most munchkins went to Munchkinland University, not Shiz. The ride was of a shorter variety then Elphaba was use to, about three hours.

"Are you okay?" Nessa asked.

"Does the snow still lay there for days, the only carved out parts being paths?" Elphaba responded.

"Yes"

"It's not like that in the Emerald city. The snow is gone before the morning." It's been years since I walked past piles of snow."

"Well, we'll be home in 30 minutes and it's all you'll be doing." Nessa laughed. She was nervous. She didn't write to father or mother that she was bringing Elphaba home. It was better that way, no expectations.

"Yeah, home." Elphaba didn't even sound like a munchkin anymore. Her accent was a mix of Munchkin and Quadling sounds. When she ran away, she ran with a circus group of sorts. The head man she stuck with Ozgur Diggs, worked with many Quadling and most of her vocabulary was learned from them, causing a weird mix match of pronunciation that barely anyone could understand. When Rain took her in, she had tamed the accent, if only so the girl could correctly read spells.

The two talked about school and Lurinemas for the remainder of the trip. When the train stopped the two quickly exited. The snow was, as Nessa said, piled high. The two walked through the yellow path, back to the house. The river had frozen over and kids skated on it. The idea that Elphaba couldn't fall through it made her feel safer.

Nessa knocked of the door to the manor. Elphaba heard heavy footsteps, men's footsteps. She expected Frex to open the door, but was pleasantly surprised when Shell did instead. He hugged Nessa tightly.

"It's so good to have you back, Nessie" Shell looked behind her and spotted Elphaba. He would've assumed a friend of Nessa's, If not for the violet eyes she wore.

"Elphaba, You look... different" he talked as if he was walking in glass.

"Good different or bad different?" She asked, she had left when he was three. Barely old enough to remember much, but it seemed he shared his sister's memory.

"Just different." He walked closer to her. The silence was deafening, the tension could be cut with a knife. Suddenly his arms wrapped around Elphaba, the hug took her by surprise.

"You came home." He whispered so quietly that Nessa couldn't hear.

"Yeah." She leaned into the hug. She'd almost forgotten about the good parts of her family. Frex had clouded them for so long.

The hug felt like it lasted for a second or a million years. They were finally interrupted by a gruff voice in the back.

"Shell, Who is it? Close the door, it's freezing outside. Nessa is it you? It's so nice to have you-" his voice stopped at the sight of Elphaba. He didn't need to look at her to know who it was. He had hoped she would stay dead. That Nessa was wrong and she had truly died that night.

"Elphaba" He said, monotone.

"Frexlor" she responded. His was named in part for the last male governor of Muchkinland, the lor was his father's name.

"Will you be staying long?"

"I'll be in the hotel in town. I'll only be here till Lurinemas, then I head back to school."

"Nonsense, your mother will insist you stay in the house. Your old room is made up for guests."

"I really don't think-" but Shell interrupted.

"You should stay in the house, no reason to wasted your money"

"It's not like I'm pressed for cash." Elphaba actually was quite secure in her finances, between Ozma and her father. That's how she referred to Ozgur anyhow. He had even insisted she take his last name. It was a shock to her, that anyone wanted her to be their daughter.

Melena had walked into the room. It was only with the green washed away did Elphaba see how much she resembled her mother. They had the same hair and eyes and the same body figure. Melena saw this too. She dropped the decorative bowl she held and it shattered on the ground. She grabbed her daughter so tightly Elphaba thought she would choke.

"You came home" she cried, "I never thought you would come home."

"She plans on staying at Biq's hotel in town." Shell piped up.

"You will do no such thing! My child is home after 11 years. The least I can do is offer you a room!" Elphaba looked at Nessa, realizing she had lost. She looked at the broken glass on the floor. Frex did too. If things were like they used to be, he would have beat her for it. Elphaba went to pick up the broken bowl. There was a puddle below it, it must have held water.

"Elphaba, don't!" Melena screamed. But Elphaba did anyways. To the family's surprise, she didn't burn.

"It's different now, it has been since that night." Elphaba mumbled. She rembered it too clearly. The lightning hitting her as she fell the water burning her skin and the color seemingly washing off her skin and hair as she hit the bottom of the river. Pulling herself out of the water when it all was over. Finally deciding that her life was worth more than any familial ties, and leaving Munchkinland.

"gloria in gradum pristinum reverti" Elphaba whispered, and the bowl came back together. It was small magic, nothing anyone would punish her for.

"Now hear this, I will not have that kinda of sorcery in my house. It's unnatural, ungodly." Elphaba rolled her eyes. She walked up to Frex and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fine" she said. She violently threw the bowl to the ground. Shattering it far worse than before. "Then you can clean it up." Frex stated at her. He raised his hand.

"How dare you, no child of mine-ahhh!" Elphaba grabbed his had as it came down, crushing it he'd her palm. She didn't even need magic, she'd just learned from years of dealing with drunk men, usually soldiers, which Frex was not.

"I'm no child of yours, you lost the right to call me that a long time ago. Now, How dare you hit a guest within your walls." She dropped his hand. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his already bruising. "I think it's best I stay in town."

"No, if there is a problem, Frex can stay in the basement, I will not let you be chased off again" Melena sounded firm. "Isn't that right, dear?" She said sweetly insultingly.

"Yes, Love." Frex said through the pain. Elphaba looked at him.

"I'd offer to heal it but that would be unnatural, ungodly, if you will." The laughter in her voice was not lost on anyone in the room.


	7. Returns With Good Tidings

The rest of the time until Lurinemas was quite. Melena and Elphaba cooked food together. Nessa and Shell played some game they made up. Frex spent most of his time in his office. Elphaba made everyone small gifts, as she hadn't had time to get anything. Nessa was easy she just gave the girl more shoes she was able to walk in. Her favorites were silver and ruby slippers.

Everyone else got little toys or books that were common gifts of the season. She didn't bother giving Frex a gift.

Suddenly it was Lurinemas Eve and the family was sat at the table. The conversation stayed light. Shell and Melena catching up on the lost years with Elphaba.

"We're do you live, Elphaba?" Shell asked.

"In the Emerald city, above this bar in the west district." Elphaba responded.

"Isn't that where all the prostitution happens. Every time I go to that city I make sure to go to the district, give the girls a chance to repent." Frex interjected. His tone was accusing.

"Are you implying something?" Elphaba responded.

"Only that an apartment in the emerald city, even in that district, would be expensive. I just wonder were you get the money." He gritted through his teeth.

"I'm no prostitute, if that's what your implying" Elphaba continued. "But I'm no virgin" She watched as Frex spit out his wine.

"So your a harlot like the rest?" Frex yelled. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"All those texts you cling to. I find it funny. In not one of them is sex called a sin. On the contrary hitting your child is warned against several times, and judgment of others even more. Tell me in the eyes of your unnamed god, which one of us has truly sinned?" The room was once again quite. Elphaba saw how he froze. "or maybe I just wonder what Turtle Heart would say to your constant hate of those who had premarital sex. I mean at least they weren't adulterers." Frex and Melena looked down. Adultery was a large sin even more so then abuse or premarital sex. Frex had not a leg to stand on in this conversation.

"I think I'll be off to bed then." Elphaba left the table.

The next morning Elphaba said goodbye to all but Frex. After last night, she had decided to leave earlier than planned. She promised to write her mother and brother more. She hugged Nessa and said she would see her soon.

The train ride was short and peaceful. Elphaba read her book in peace and quiet, something she hadn't done in a long while. The walk from the train to Shiz was short, and she was surprised to see Morrible in front of Crage hall.

"Back already?" Morrible asked.

"To be honest, I don't know if I should have left at all." Elphaba didn't have the time or energy to explain her family drama to Morrible.

"Miss Elphaba, I noticed you are one of the only, non-munchkin, girls to not enroll in my sorcery class. Do you not fancy the idea of magic." Elphaba couldn't take sorcery even if she wanted to. The amount of power she held was already overbearing. Having to deal with the untapped lay lines of power throughout Oz would be to much.

"My Mother would never accept me back. She isn't to found on sorcery, said a sorceress killed her mom." Elphaba wasn't lying completely, a sorceress did kill Rain's mother. As far as she knew.

"What a shame, with your grades, you could have worked at the Emerald city one day."

"Oh, well" said Elphaba, with very little care.

The next day passed quickly one by one her friends arrived home. Avaric was the first and spent the class free week asking Elphaba for a date. He did eventually wear her down. The two had spent most of the week together and he was kinder then he let on. Galinda and Nessa were next. When Galinda arrived pink re-entered Elphaba's world.

"Elphie, it's so nice to see you. Oh I got you a present from the Gilkin."

It was a green dress, it had a slit that went to the lower thigh. Enough to hide the green lines across Elphaba's thighs. Elphaba handed Galinda a small wand with a pink star at the end. Galinda had magic in her, Elphaba could tell. She was in Morrible's sorcery class and the wand would help. Plus Galinda loved the pink.

"Oh Elphie, I love it." She huged the green girl tightly.

"Okay, can you not suffocate me." Elphaba choked out.

"Sorry." Galinda laughed. The too had become good friends since that night at the philosophy Club. Galinda only ever wanted to talk about herself which, for Elphaba, was great as she didn't have to deal with anyone asking about her.

Then Fiyero returned. Galinda was wrapping her present for Milla, Shenshen and Pfanee, so she asked Elphaba to meet him. As soon as they left the station rain came down upon them. Elphaba's hadn't worn a coat and her black shirt was sheer. The two ducked under an old stone contraption, long since worn past recognition. The water had soaked through her shirt and made the markings along her upper body sparkle as if her she was made of Emeralds. Fiyero much less wet due to his coat stared.

"Found you." He whispered. Elphaba didn't want to deal with this. Instead she completely ignored the whole situation.

"I got you a Lurinemas gift. So you wouldn't be so brainless." She chuckled nervously, handing him the book. Whispering something under her breath. No doubt a spell to keep it from getting wet. It was about Ozian culture so that he wasn't completely lost when the group hung out.

"I got you something too. I wasn't sure I was going to give it to you until now."

He gave her a box, in it a black necklace, almost a choker really, with a emerald stone that had been carved into a spiral with some dots sprinkled at the ends. The Vinkus was notorious for it use of symbols.

"What does it mean?" Elphaba was already sure of the answer, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Gratitude" Fiyero responded. Elphaba looked down, she wasn't happy with his knowledge.

"Galinda's waiting for you."

"I'm sure, it's why she didn't write me the whole fortnight we were apart, and why you're here and not her." He wanted her to know that their relationship was a sinking ship, it was only a matter of time before it was completely submerged. It didn't matter though she was with Avaric for the foreseeable future.

"I won't tell anyone, Fae." He whispered.

"Fae?" She questioned.

"Elphaba's a bit of a mouth full sometimes."

"And Fiyero isn't?" He chuckled at that. He moved closer. The were in the same position they were in the first night they met. She put her hand on his chest.

"I won't be that person Fiyero, you understand?"

"Yeah, I... I'm sorry." He looked at the soaked girl marred in green. He took off his blue uniform jacket. And wrapped it around Elphaba so no one could see her. He started walking down the road in the pouring rain. Elphaba didn't move, she didn't feel like she could move.


	8. Panic Attack

The next few months went by without much fuss. Galinda forced Elphaba and Avaric on double dates with herself and Fiyero. Elphaba's life was mundane, almost domestic for the first time. She wasn't sure if she liked it. Galinda often wanted to go dancing, which was an issue, cause Elphaba wasn't much of a dancer. Fiyero had, of late, seemed tired with the blonde girls antics. At least when if came to dates. He had long since let Avaric twirl the girl around.

"You seem... disinterested" Fiyero remarked to Elphaba.

"I've never been the dating kind."

"So you don't like him." Fiyero's eyebrows rose.

"No it's not that at all. I just would rather be somewhere else."

"Like a bedroom." Elphaba almost choked on her drink. "No, he doesn't know. That would make anything besides kissing rather hard. I know Avaric, that must annoy him to no end."

"Well you're not wrong" Elphaba drew out her words. The two were cut off by Galinda grabbing Fiyero. She leaned into his ear, probably meaning to whisper but really to drunk to.

"We should go to the little inn at the edge of town for the night. I have no classes tomorrow, Morrible wouldn't notice." she was giggling so hard.

"Alright, I think I ought to get her home." Elphaba said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Avaric isn't looking to good either." Fiyero got up to grab his friend who was about to faint." The group separated and said their goodbyes.

Once back at the room, Elphaba was trying to get Galinda to bed.

"He's really nice." Galinda mumbled

"Fiyero is nice" Elphaba responded.

"Not Fiyero, silly. Avaric. He's real nice."

"Yes he's nice too."

"Do you love him." Elphaba froze for a moment. Love in her relationships had only ever been paternal or platonic, even with Ozma.

"Too soon to tell, I suppose. What about Fiyero, do you love him?" She hadn't expect a real answer from the drunk girl.

"No, Elphie. I don't think I do. I didn't think about him once over recess you know. I even sent you to go pick him up." That was brutal honest from Galinda. She was s honest drunk. Elphaba sat on the bed unsure what to say. Galinda filled the silence "I mean he's a perfect gentleman and the Sex is amazing. You should see what he can do with his tongue. But I just don't feel much else. You know?

"You should tell him."

"I should. Don't say anything, Kay?"

"I won't, I promise." Elphaba said. "Goodnight Galinda"

"Night Elphie"

The next morning Elphaba was in the shower when she heard a groan. She scoffed. Gilkinese were not known for their ability to hold whiskey. The Gilkinese girl was hunched over the toilet, puking her brains out. The issue was that Elphaba couldn't leave the shower, less Galinda see her sparkling like a jewel.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked through the shower.

"Like I've been put under a curse." Galinda's voice sounded hoarse.

"Yeah, sounds about right, I've been there once or twice." Elphaba chuckled nervously, turning the water off. She wanted nothing more for Galinda to leave.

"You don't have to be so shy you know, Pfannee and Shenshen share a room and they see each other naked all the time." Galinda had heard the hesitation in her voice. "Plus don't you live above a brothel? I thought you of all people wouldn't mind nakedness."

"It's not so much nakedness, it's more specifically people seeing me naked."

"Oh come on, you do realize you have a better body then 95% of Oz, right?"

"Yes I've been told multiple times, by the only person who's seen me naked, if were being blunt about it. Still, just some privacy in my own bathroom would be nice."

"Okay so you know you've got a good body and you don't mind nakedness in general so what's your issue?"

"Look we can debate this at another time, right now I'm getting a little cold. Can you hand me my bathrobe?" Galinda having a lack of understanding of personal comfort zones, did grab Elphaba's robe, but on the way to handing Elphaba her robe pulled the curtain completely back. Elphaba in all her naked emerald glory, was seen by Galinda for exactly 0.2 seconds. Galinda dropped the robe and Elphaba pulled the curtain back.

"OH MY OZ!" Galinda shouted.

"Will you be quiet!" Elphaba was in a weird state of scared, embarrassed and furious.

"YOUR A-" Galinda's voice went from Loud to soft. "You're a witch. A powerful one too."

"Well thanks for letting me know, I always wondered why I was covered in green!" the sarcasm was lost on Galinda.

"Well now ya know." she said happily.

"Sarcasm Galinda, Sarcasm." Elphaba sighed. "Just give me, my damn robe."

Galinda complied and watch as Elphaba stepped out.

"My Gran is a witch, ya know. I got nothing against them. I know the Gilkin lands are kinda divided about the issue though."

"I know about Glinda the Good. I'd be an idiot not to. I met her once, a few years ago. She dropped me off with Rain and that was the end of our relationship. I don't think she even got my name." Elphaba thought back to the slightly pompous woman she had met six years before.

"I told her about you. She said she had a friend named Elphaba around my age too. Isn't that crazy?" For once Galinda's hyper activity paid off, she had she seemed to have lost her hangover in record time.

"Yeah, crazy. I'm gonna go change." Elphaba said heading towards the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't. I can't unsee that, so there's no use in hiding." Galinda went on. "You should tell our friends. Pfannee would freak. Does anyone else know."

"Only Nessa... and Fiyero."

"Fiyero, you said you didn't sleep with him. I mean I can't really think of another reason he would know. Why tell him, or Nessa, and not me?" Galinda was relentless in her attack and apparent want to be betrayed.

"It's a long story, I helped out his mother and sister, anonymously. He suspected my... status. It was when I went to get him at the train station. I didn't expect rain and my shirt became sheer when it got wet. He could see the lines. There wasn't much use in hiding." Elphaba paused. "Nessa is family, she's always known."

"Well, that's kinda crazy for her, two family members named Elphaba, both witches." Galinda started to laugh, Elphaba just stared.

"Wait... No. you couldn't be. She died in the river. Right?" Galinda looked confused and upset.

"Yeah, Elphaba Thropp died in the river that night. No question." Elphaba's voice was filled with anger. Her heart pounded. She felt like she was choking. She hadn't felt like this in years. Her father had tried so hard to stop it. Ozgur would hold her tight till the feeling left. Eventually it stopped coming all together. But the recent swarm of unwanted reminders had been beating her down.

"They said she was green. Were you green?" Galinda really couldn't read social cues. Elphaba sighed as she pulled her pants up. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah. I uh... i don't want to talk about this."

o"Okay well, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Very funny Galinda, it doesn't leave this room."

"Come on that's not fair to Milla, Pfannee, Shenshen, especially not Avaric, oh and Boq-" Galinda was cut off by all the glass in the room shattering. She didn't know. She couldn't have know what Boq did. He was there that day. He beat Elphaba for sport. He was the one who pushed her into the river, it was no accident. He wanted to see her burn.

"Elphie, are you okay?"

At this point Elphaba was up against the wall, grabbing the side of her head. So many unpleasant memories she had held back were flooding her mind. All of Frex's abuse over things she couldn't control. Her green skin. Her mother's addiction to poppy milk. Her sister's deformity as a result. The constant beating and burns. All leading up to that day at the river. All those emotions choked her and she couldn't deal with all of.

Elphaba got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't be around other people right now. She ran straight into the forest surrounding Shiz. She lean against a tree, having know idea where she was. She swung her arm and body at the tree. Her magic cut right through it. She did it again and again until she was surrounded by a circle of mutilated planted heavily and sat down. She must of been there for ages, or maybe it was seconds, she couldn't tell, when she heard footsteps. She turned around, alarmed only to see Fiyero. He didn't say anything. He just sat down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Fae.." He whispered. She pulled him closer. She was vulnerable and beaten down in this moment. All the events in the past few months had slowly eaten her away. Fiyero felt his collar become wet, stained with her tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't... I can't..." Fear And sadness choked her. She couldn't get out a full sentence.

"Ssh" Fiyero knew this wasn't the time for talking. It wasn't the time to admit he had fallen hopelessly in love with his girlfriend's roommate. He knew it was his job to be an anchor to someone who had floated oh so far away from sanity. Truthfully, with the bits and pieces he'd put together he was surprised she had stayed so close to shore for so long.

He didn't know how much time had past when Elphaba settled down. She was beautiful to him. Even with puffy eyes and a horribly red nose.

"We should go back." She said.

"Yeah." As the two got up they looked around. One would have thought a Massacre had taken place.

"Let me fix this" Elphaba started her spell. "mortuus est ergo hoc quod ipsum ab alio renascetur, mortuus est ergo hoc quod ipsum ab alio renascetur, mortuus est ergo hoc quod ipsum ab alio renascetur." suddenly the broken trees were swallowed into the ground. New smaller trees appeared and grew at an astonishing rate. Fiyero watched in wonder.

"Okay, all done." Elphaba brushed off what she had just done as if it was nothing.

"I don't see any marks." Fiyero commented.

"That was a few trees, barely anything strong enough to warrant a marking." Elphaba said in a matter of fact tone.

"You could have fooled me." He laughed.

"Come on let's go." The two walked away, heading back to Shiz. Unaware that behind the Madam Morrible had watched the whole scene unfold.


	9. Betrayal

*A few hours earlier*

Elphaba ran out of the room. Galinda was sat in shock. She didn't mean to make her friend freak out. She ran to the boys dorm. First she told Fiyero. He ran out to look for her before Galinda could even explain.

Feeling horrible, and needing company, she knocked on Avaric's door.

"Hey Galinda, you seem to be doing better then me." The man had an ice pack on his hazel hair and his blue eyes were dull.

"No, not really" Galinda walked in the room. Luckily Avaric's roommate was no where to be seen.

"Me and Elphie were talking, about her past you see, and she freaked out. I mean I must've pushed her to far. I feel horrible" Galinda sobbed.

"Hey I'm sure she's fine. At least you were able to talk to her. She shuts me down every time I mention the topic." Avaric sighed. "Do you want to go look for her?"

"Fiyero's out doing that right now. He knows about... well parts of her... it's a long story."

"Okay, well why don't we go get the remainder of our group for breakfast?" Avaric suggested. So they did.

"So what happened?" Asked Pfanee.

"She really just ran off into the woods?" Shenshen added.

"Well it was more complicated then that." Galinda tried to reason.

"How is it more complicated than Elphaba just losing it." Milla said.

"There was always something a bit off about her." Boq chimed in.

"Is that how you justified beating the shit out of Phabala, Boq? That she was just off. That because her skin was green she was worth abusing up until the day you pushed her in the river." Nessa broke her silence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nessa!" Boq instantly tried to defend himself.

"You think I wouldn't know what you did to my sister. I was there that day when all your parents came, begging for a pardon. 'They're only children, Governor. They didn't know any better'" Nessa mocked the voice of Boq's mother.

"Nessa... I... I didn't, it all happened so fast." Boq was quivering.

"And yet her you are making the same mistake, all these years later. You never did learn how to have a heart. You're a Tin Man, through and through." Nessa fronted through her teeth.

The rest of the table were shocked to silence. To be a Tin Man was to be bitter and upset. To only make logical and cold choice. To be without Empathy or Love. Even the actual Tin Man went on a grand quest to regain his emotion.

"NESSA, HOW COULD YOU!" Milla Yelled.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Nessa screamed.

"HE WAS JUST A CHILD!"

"HE'S A MURDERER!" Nessa silenced herself. She grabbed her tray and ran in the direction of her room.

"Boq, is this true?" Pfannee asked. She might not have been a fan of witches, being born on the East most side of the Gilkin land but she would never think to murder one just for being born.

"I...You... Yes. But I can explain. You have to understand-" he stuttered.

"I think you should leave. I just can't." Shenshen said. Her family was old friends with Glinda the Good's. In fact, her and Galinda were third cousins through their great-grandfather. In other words, they were very pro-witch.

"Shen..." Boq said.

"No... I ... I need to process this." Boq looked to the table. All of the looks were disproving. All except Milla. She stood up beside Boq in solidarity. It was no surprise really, she was a Munchkin after all. No one else bothered to stand up for him. No one wanted to. The two walked away from the table.

Galinda had suddenly realized why Elphaba had been so adamant that no one else knew. Galinda wanted to tell her literal would be murderer.

"Well that was a damper on the day." Pfanee said.

"How did we even get here?" Shenshen replied. The girl had a horrible case of short term memory.

"Elphaba, remember?" Avaric said.

"Oh yeah, I hope she's okay. What caused her to freak out like that anyways?"

"It's pretty complicated. We were talking about her life before the Emerald city. It wasn't very pretty. I pushed a little to far." Galinda said.

"Oh, well I'm sure Fiyero found her. He's probably bringing her back right now. When did she run out on you?" Shenshen loved the latest gossip but always wanted the full and true story, it made her feel less guilty spreading it.

"About three hours ago- maybe four. It was all a blur really."Galinda responded.

"Hey, Shenshen, we've got a Saturday class to get to." Pfanee interjected.

"Oh yeah, we best be going." Shenshen said to Galinda and Avaric. The two girls disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, which was fast. They had a habit of showing up out of nowhere.

"Let me walk you back to your room." Avaric said.

"Yeah sure." Galinda responded. As the two of them walked Avaric grabbed her hand. Galinda couldn't help but think how handsome he looked in his dark red long sleeved shirt.

"Here we are." Avaric said as they landed in front of room 315.

"Yeah, here we are" Galinda said. The two were still holding hands, but now Galinda was facing him.

"I should probably go." Avaric said leaning in closer.

"Yeah, I'm sure Elphaba will be back soon." Galinda said. Still, she only inches closer to him. She could feel his breath on her cheek. It sent tingles down her spine. Without warning his lips dived downwards, meeting hers. She didn't stop it. She grabbed his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. The two were so absorbed in themselves they didn't hear the footsteps down the hall.

When they finally stopped, Galinda looked up, only to see that Fiyero and Elphaba at the end of the hall. Staring at the two of them.

Elphaba looked like she was about to bolt again, but Fiyero stopped her, pulling her tightly into his chest. His eyes were disapproving. Not because she cheated on him. Their relationship had long since deteriorated. No, it was the fact that she cheated with Avaric, especially only hours after she had pushed Elphaba so far. He looked down, whispering something into Elphaba's ear. She nodded and walked away as calmly as she could. As Fiyero approached the two of them.

"Look, man, I... I didn't mean... it just happened." Avaric fumbled on his words.

"Yeah, while I was out looking for your girlfriend, and your best friend -who by the ways pushed away my advances because she didn't want to hurt you, Galinda- you two were accidentally making out in the hall." Fiyero was only calm due to the years of diplomatic training he had had.

"So you tried to make a move on Elphaba, and your lecturing me?" Avaric tried to flip the blame.

"Before she was with you." Fiyero responded

"But when you were with Galinda."

"Avaric stop. It's, he was within his rights." Galinda started to cry. "I was going to break up with you today, but then everything with Elphie-" Galinda looked so sad, it's as if she were the victim.

"I don't give a shit what you do in your spare time Galinda. But Avaric was Elphaba's. She trusted you, and not only did you drive her to the edge of insanity this morning but you stole boyfriend for good measure. I just, I thought you were better than that." Fiyero finished his thought, and before Galinda could respond he had already started to walk away.

He walked to the front of Crage hall, where Elphaba sat on a bench. She hadn't been crying. She didn't really show any emotion.

"Come on." Fiyero said to Elphaba.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise" he chuckled.

"Hopefully better than the last one." She joked.

"Much." He said, grabbing her arm, pulling her close.


	10. The Carnival

Fiyero had brought her to the town square, where a carnival was raving. There were pretty lights and parlor tricks surrounding them. People were in awe of the tricks these men could do without magic. There were some acrobats towards them middle of the festivities and the most stunning attraction of all, the clock of the time dragon.

While at first Elphaba seemed Hesitant, the minute she saw the clock and her mind eased. She walked towards the clock. She stroked its would. The dragon that perched on the top shifted, its eyes looking down at her.

"Hey, ya can't touch tha- Elphaba. Elphaba is that you?" The voice came from a small man. A true munchkin. Ever since the Quadling wars and evacuations from the area into Muchkinland, finding true munchkins was a difficult task. Most had intermarried with Quadlings, wanting their children to be of a respectable stature.

"Meec, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" Elphaba's voice became soft and quite. She stared back at the dragon.

"Hey, Ozgur is in his usual tent. Let me go get-" Elphaba stopped Meec.

"No, I'll go. I wouldn't want you to lose any revenue. It's nice to see you." Elphaba said as she walked away.

"You know him?" Fiyero said, stunned.

"Yeah, I know most workers here. After all, I once worked with them." Elphaba smiled. Fiyero hopes she had long since forgotten the earlier scene.

"You worked here? When? Why? What did you do?"

"I operated the clock with Meec. Fun job. I started working her the night I ran away from Munchkinland. To be honest, they are more of my family then anyone." A sad look fell upon Elphaba's face but was quickly washed away. "I need to see someone."

"Okay.." Fiyero started as he suddenly had to run to follow her. They stopped in front of a wooden structure with wheels. Elphaba walked right up to the door and knocked rather loudly. Fiyero stayed small in the background.

"I haven't time for personal shows or parlor tricks!" The voice Yelled. Elphaba knocked again.

"Go away!" Elphaba knocked again.

"Jesus Christ, can't you take a hi-" the door swung open. It was an older gentleman. He was of average height, had grey hair, a slim figure, and three day stubble. His accent was odd.

"Phabala, is that really you?" The man said.

"Maybe, who can tell?" She smiled.

"My daughter, returned home. Not to stay I presume?" Sadness glimmered in his eyes.

"Afraid not, this was a happy accident, to say the least."

"Ha. Whose's the boy?" Ozgur pointed to a well hidden Fiyero, who immediately left his hiding spot and walked towards the two.

"Fiyero Tiggular." Fiyero offered his hand, the man accepted.

"Ozgur Diggs."

"Curious Accent." Fiyero tilted his head.

"Yes it's from a place called Kansas. You see my father was born there and my family has made a habit of going back and forth ever since." His tone was much more wondrous then before.

"I'm inclined to go get some food. Don't run off." Elphaba said looking at the two men before she ran to a food cart, out of ear shot.

"Are you with her?" Ozgur's voice turned dark.

"Not in the way you're implying." Fiyero shifted.

"But you want her?"

"I love her." Fiyero tone more serious than before.

"She's a hard person to love." Ozgur seemed reminiscent. "She's give all she's got and won't take a thing from others. Even help."

"Or gratitude."Fiyero responded.

"Either that or she'll shut you out completely. Which gets me to my point. If you hurt her I'll kill you." Ozgur tried to look intimidating as a con man of Oz or Kansa could be.

"That's a lot harder than it looks." Fiyero chuckled. All the royalty of the Vinkus had been raised as part of the army.

"I'll manage." Ozgur grumbled.

"You two aren't fighting?" Elphaba yelled as she walked towards the two, covered in sugar. Fiyero gawked. He had never seen her so relaxed. "Here try this." She shoved some type of bread in his mouth. It was hard on the outside, soft on the inside, and as sweet as could be. He enjoyed it more than he though he could. He wasn't much of a sweets guy.

Elphaba, Fiyero, And Ozgur had dinner in his little trailer. The two caught up on a great many things. Fiyero was still not quite sure of their reasons for separation. He knew better than to ask. It was the first time he had scene Elphaba truly smile, and he wasn't going to ruin that. Eventually Ozgur went to do a show, which Elphaba had scene a thousand times and Fiyero had no interest in seeing. Ozgur insisted that they look at the other attractions, which would be relatively empty during the show. Fiyero kept looking back at the clock.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It shows you the past, and the future. Some people say they see death, others say they see their true love. Sometimes people get shocking revelations about the ancestry." Elphaba responded. The two had started to walk towards it without noticing.

"I'll give you a free show." Mecc startled Fiyero. He had a deep voice for such a small man. "Ya know, given your friends with Elphaba."

"Yeah, sure." Fiyero seemed uneasy about the clock. There was something off about it, at least to him.

"Okay, But don't get upset if you don't like what you see." Meec disappeared into the machine. It was barely big enough for anything else but a munchkin. "Just look at the dragon."

Fiyero did. The eyes that were yellow started swirling into an orange color, the into a dark red. He didn't see anything continuously. Nothing that seemed to connect. He saw what must've been a young Elphaba, completely green with ebony hair, fall into the river. He saw the color burn off her skin and dissolve into the water. With a flash he was back at the carnival. Seeing a young red head in a mask sitting next to a clock. Then, he saw a field, a Bloodied man hanging from a scarecrow pole, he wore a Gale uniform. He saw himself and Elphaba in a room, soaking wet and about to kiss. Then he saw Elphaba, lying on the floor of what seemed to be his family's castle, Crying. Rubble covered the floor, beside it was a body. He couldn't make out who. Then all the sudden the was back at the carnival.

He gasped for air. Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped. Turning around he saw it was only Elphaba.

"Fiyero..." she had a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine...I just... It was just weird." He breathed heavily.

"That was odd." Meec interrupted coming out of the clock. "I couldn't stop the thing. Whatever it was showing you, it wanted to keep going. I had to pull a gear out to stop it" He looked at Fiyero. From someone else's point of view, he looked like a wreck. Sweat dropped down his copper skin and he had a bewildered look in his eyes. "With the way you look, I'm happy I did."

"We should head back to Shiz." Elphaba interrupted.

"Yeah, I...I could use some sleep." He wanted to forget what he saw. Except for the kiss. Lurine, how he wanted that to happen.


	11. Broken Trust

Elphaba entered her room as little as possible. She mostly slept in the common area of the dorms. She would go to her room in the afternoons, when Galinda was sure to be out, to shower and grab her clothes. The two hadn't talked in the past month. Fiyero had not so politely told Boq that if he didn't find someone to switch rooms with, he wouldn't have a room at all. What was once their joyful friend group disintegrated. Boq and Milla now sat with anti-magic activists from Munchkinland. Galinda and Avaric sat with Pfanee and Shenshen, and Nessa started sitting with the girls she worked with in the student council.

Fiyero and Elphaba sat with two men from the Emerald city. The first one was Tibbett. He was the one who switched rooms with Boq, he was thrilled of course. The rooms in Daxe hall were much better than the one he currently has resided in, additionally it was closer to Crope's room. Crope was the other man to sit at the table. Him and Tibbett were just "friends" as it were. Still, Tibbett never seemed to be in the shared room, even at night, so Fiyero could only assume.

"So, Elph, you going to the Ozdust this weekend." Tibbett said. His voice was a dead ringer for all those old audio commercials Ozgur's father had given him. He called the accent transatlantic if she hadn't been mistaken.

"And what? sit alone while I watch my ex-best friend and Ex-boyfriend dance the night away." To be honest Elphaba didn't care much about what had happened, at least not as much as she should have. Galinda's actions upset her but it was nothing that broke her heart and she wasn't crying over Avaric, that was for sure.

"Well I figured Fiyero here would take you. I am aren't you guys... together?" Crope responded in lieu of Tibbett.

Fiyero currently had his arm around Elphaba's shoulders, making matters worse. He felt her tense as she heard the sentence. He had given her space since the whole incident. He even let her use his shower when Galinda and Laiv- Nessa's roommate- got sick, making it impossible for her to shower in either room. It was slightly awkward when she came out of the shower though. He could see the beautiful lines of green above her chest, he stared longer than he should have before realizing he had been sitting on her clothes.

Fiyero loved all of Elphaba, most of all her mind. That didn't mean that he didn't imagine throwing her on the bed and taking her so hard the only word she'd remember was his name. So after she left he did the only logical thing a 20 year old boy could do. Masturbate. Which ended up being worse cause as he finished off, whispering 'Fae' over and over again, Tibbett, in one of his rare occasions, entered the room. It was not a fun day.

"No, we... were just..." Elphaba started but couldn't finished. They were far past just friends. She didn't know how she felt about him. She did know it terrified her. How he held her that day in the woods, how he stared at her like she was a work of art, how he looked at her when he thought she couldn't see. More over, she had started wearing the necklace he gave her. Sending him messages he didn't know how to interpret.

"Shame" Crope said. "The two of you would make beautiful babies." Fiyero spit out the water he'd been drinking.

"I need to go." Elphaba said. Before any of the men surrounding her could say anything, she was down the hall. She ran into her room, only to find Galinda, and Avaric, in the middle of having sex. Galinda fell off the bed, grabbed the blanket and jumped up.

"Elphie, I-" she started.

"Need to put some clothes on. Him too." Elphaba finished. And the two did just that. Elphaba had never seen Avaric naked before. He was muscular but buff, not like Fiyero who was lean. It was odd seeing him naked at all, considering the status of their relationship.

"Look we-" Galinda started once again.

"Are doing a normal thing that couples do. It's fine really." Elphaba said. There was a silence. Whatever conversation the girls were putting off was happening.

"So you're not mad?" Avaric questioned. The two girls looked at him with an ice cold gaze. "What?"

"Leave." They both said in unison. Avaric left.

"Elphie, I don't know how to say I'm sorry, I mean I'm still screwing him so obviously it doesn't sound true but..." Galinda cried.

"Galinda, I could care less that you're fucking my ex. This isn't about Avaric." Elphaba said.

"Then what's it about?" Galinda was confused.

"It's about the fact that I thought I could trust you. That you had just become privy to one my biggest secrets, and I couldn't even trust you not to kiss my boyfriend, let alone not tell everyone we knew about me being a witch."

"Elphie, I didn't tell anyone. I definitely wouldn't have even suggested it if I'd known about Boq."

"Yeah, well, that was a while other can of worms I didn't want to get into."

"Oh that I forced you to be friends with your would be murderer."

"There are worse things." Elphaba said.

"Like what!" Galinda was half way between a scream and a sob.

"A church mass with Unionists." There were two main religions in Oz, Lurinists and Unionists. The main difference was that Lurinists believed magic brought one closer to the Unnamed god, as he had bestowed it upon Oz. Unionist, on the other had, though the devil had created magic to make people stray. The two most religious countries were Munchkinland and The Vinkus, the Gilkin and the Quadlings were spiritual but very rarely took part in religious gatherings.

At this pointed there was only silence in the room, both girls were sat on their beds.

"Elphie, I hate this. I want my best friend back." Galinda voice was soft and sad.

"I don't know if you can have that." It wasn't a matter of not missing Galinda, but of trust.

"Will you at least come back to the room? I can't stand seeing you in the common room all night." Galinda had put on the puppy eyes.

"I... yeah. Okay. Yes I will." Elphaba agreed. Galinda smiled and ran to hug her friend with a death grip.

"Oh I've been wanting to tell you. You know Fiyero's new roommate, Tibbett?"

"Yeah..." Elphaba said in a worried tone.

"Well we have Animal (not animal) Biology together. We were doing a project and he told me that he walked in on Fiyero... uh... ya know... beating the pole." She blushed.

"As 20 year olds do." Elphaba responded.

"No. That's not the point. He was whispering some girls name." Elphaba felt her heart drop a little. She didn't know why, they weren't together are anything.

"So I was wondering, Do you know any Faes?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Elphaba's head shot up.

"Well that's the name Tibbett said Fiyero was repeating." Galinda said. "So do you?"

"Yeah, actually. I do. I'm... I'm sorry I need to go, uh, I'll be back in a minute." Elphaba ran out of the room.


	12. I Give, You Take

Elphaba rushed straight to Daxe Hall. What was she even doing? What was she going to say? 'Hey Fiyero whats up with you thinking of me while you fuck yourself?' Uh yeah, no. It was raining hard and by the time she got to the hall she was soaked. He dress was see through, luckily no one else was in the hall. Still she knocked on his door. Then he opened it. He was wet, obviously he had only just gotten back.

"Hey" Fiyero said. "Get in, unless you want everyone to see. Look, Don't worry about what Crope said." The lights had gone out at some point.

"Yeah... I'm not. It's just, I was talking to Galinda-" she was interrupted.

"How did that go?"

"Fine. I mean I walked in on her and Avaric. But anyways it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, actually that reminds me." He stopped her. "I think we should go to the OzDust on Saturday. Together."

"No." She said. His heart felt like it shattered.

"Oh, that's... I just..."

"Is it true what Tibbett told Galinda?" Elphaba blurted out.

"What did he tell her?" Fiyero's voice became serious.

"That you were saying my name, or your nickname for me, while you were... ya know." Elphaba blushed.

"It's...I...You see...Yeah, I... It was the day you took a shower here and I, Lurine, it's everything about you. You don't understand what you do to me Elphaba. Then that day, you were in front of me, soaking wet, your skin sparkling. All I wanted to do was make love to you, I wanted to make you forget everything except me, oh Lurine. I love you, Fae. Since that night in the bar. I hadn't realized it then but I am so hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you!" Everything had come out when it wasn't suppose to. She stood up and walked towards him. They was barely any space between them.

"I'm not good at this" Elphaba said. Sitting on his bed. "At relationships. Relationships are given and take and I just can't do it. I can't take." Her voice didn't falter, she wasn't shutting him out, she was warning him.. She didn't realize how much she had already taken from him, just by being.

"Then what do we do?" Fiyero whispered into her ear. He leaned his mouth to her neck, just barely touching.

"It's depends how much you want this." Elphaba said. Feeling his hot breath on the neck. He moved away. He tilted Elphaba's head up, looking her it the eye.

"More than you could imagine." He took a deep breath.

"Then it simple." She got as close as she could to his ear without touching it. Suddenly she was someone else, confident. "I give, you take."

(Smut ahead)

His lips crashed on hers. The two of them in soaking wet. He pushed her down onto the bed. His hands traveled beneath her dress, coming back out with her panties. Her shoes were carelessly thrown somewhere in the room, though Fiyero left her thigh high stockings on. Lurine did he find those hot. He unclipped the dresses diagonal buttons in one swift move. Traveling down between her legs, he invaded her with his tongue. She was leaning on her arms at this point, breathing heavily.

"Fi...Fiyero, oh Oz" she breathed. She wasn't a very loud person, especially during sex. It was just to intimate. He was relentless to her, holding her at the thighs so she couldn't grind against him. Hitting her sweet spots over and over.

"Yero" she said as her back arched in ecstasy, falling over the edge. He moved up, looking her in the eyes. She was out of breath. He kissed her, a deep kiss. He wanted her to taste how sweet she was. His hands drifted to her bra. He didn't even bother with doing anything other than ripping it off.

"I liked that bra."

"I'll buy you a new one." She laughed. She sat up with Fiyero still between her legs, and stripped off her stockings. He took a moment to look at her. She was still wet from the rain, her skin sparkling like emeralds.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt. He grabbed her arm. He was being ridiculous, her of all people, wouldn't care. She looked at him in the eyes. He dropped her hand and pulled his shirt off himself. She looked at his chest, it was filled with blue diamonds, the patterns they followed not dissimilar to witch markings. They were a tribal rite in the Vinkus. You got them as you aged. It had started when he was nine. His father was covered from neck to toe in them, he wasn't anywhere near that yet. Elphaba grabbed his neck, kissing it as she pulled his pants and boxers off. He flipped the two of them, putting her on top.

"Fiyero" She whispered. She was surprised. Arjikian men are a rather dominant group as they feel it's their duty to provide for their woman in every way, especially sexually.

"You give, I take." He whispered again as she guided him inside her. She winced slightly. He was big, bigger than Tip, the man she most often slept with. Fiyero kissed her neck. His hands stroking her sides as she moved up and down, feeling him inside her. He was right, she would've felt like she used him if he had been on top.

"Lurine, Fae" he moaned. She could tell he was close. "You're so beautiful. Every part of you." He had started tracing the Emerald line across her body.

"Yero, Oz" She wasn't listening much anymore. She grabbed his back, scratching it as she came. He followed soon afterwards. As he fell onto the bed he grabbed her tight.

"Yero?" He chuckled.

"What's wring with it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I think my family called my great uncle Yero though." Elphaba smiled and sighed.

"They're beautiful. The diamonds." She whispered.

"Thanks." He responded. Elphaba started to drift off. It had been a while since she exerted so much energy.

"I love you, Fae." He whispered when he was sure she was asleep. He knew she couldn't say it back. Not yet. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had her next to him.


	13. Breakfast

Elphaba woke up in a unfamiliar room, with a iron grip around her. It took her a minute to remember the events of the night before. She debate wether to get up and wake Fiyero, but decided against it. Instead she lightly traced the diamonds on his chest. She hadn't payed much attention the them the night before, despite Fiyero's hesitation to show them.

"Are you enjoying that?" Fiyero startled Elphaba.

"Mm" she responded, planting a kiss on his lips. He stroked the green around her shoulders and down her back.

"Fiyero..." she whispered. He didn't understand why she was so ashamed of them. Screw the Unionists, she was beautiful and should have been able to show off any part of herself without worrying about death threats. He moved himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Elphaba leaned against his chest.

"They're as beautiful as the girl who wears them. I love them, Fae, I love stroking them, I love how it shows the raw power you have. How much stronger you are than everyone who's ever tried to hurt you." Fiyero responded. Once again running his fingers along the lines across her back.

"I didn't always have them you know, it used to be all green." She responded.

"What changed, really? People just don't spontaneously change skin color. " He asked.

"I, Frex had called me a witch since I was born, but I had never used magic until that night. The lighting the struck me while I fell, it shouldn't have been there. I counted between the light and the sound, it should have been miles away." She closed her eyes, that night was as clear as day, even after all these years.

"So you, what, caused it with your magic?"

"Yeah, and then I fell in the water. It burned like hell. I felt like I was melting away. The water turned green and black, and when the colors faded the burning stopped and I pulled myself out of the river. It was nighttime by then." Elphaba hadn't really ever told anyone before.

"So how'd you end up with Diggs?" Elphaba laughed at this.

"His traveling show had come by Munchkinland. My father loved it, thought it showed all magic was a rip off. He knew my mother I think. Talked to her for a hell of a long time. Anyways Nessa had to go to the bathroom or something like that and she left me with him for a minute. He offered to take me with him, said no one should be forced to stay in a place that hates them. After I pulled myself up from the river, I went home, said goodbye to Nessa. Then I went to his cart." She stopped for a minute, thinking how to verbalize the words. "I was in so tired from everything, I knocked on his door and he just stared at me.

"I know I don't look the same but-" I started to say.

"Elphaba, come on in" He responded. He didn't even question it.

He gave me a change of clothes, albeit big, and a blanket. I told everything that happened. I told him I had to leave Muchkinland, even if it meant leaving Nessa. I just couldn't stay. So he took me with him." She finished. She brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"Oh, Fae.." he started, but decided not to finish. Instead opting to kiss her. At that moment the door opened. Fiyero quickly pulled the blanket over Elphaba. Sure Tibbett was from the emerald city so he almost certainly didn't care about witches but still.

"Oh shit" Tibbett muttered, covers his eyes. "Sorry, Sorry, I'll just leave. Just be out by breakfast." The door slammed closed.

"That was close. I'll have to be more careful next time." Elphaba laughed.

"Or I'll have to leave a sock on the door." Fiyero quipped.

"I've got to go take a shower." Elphaba got up and headed into the bathroom. Fiyero sat for a minute, the bed seemed colder. "Are you coming? Cause I'm not waiting forever." Fiyero jumped up and ran straight to the bathroom.

After the wonderful shower, Elphaba got dress. she picked up her bra, completely ripped in half and showed it to Fiyero.

"I told you I'd pay for a new one." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Give me you jacket." She said.

"Why?"

"So I can get back to my room without worrying about what people will see if I go out in the cold air."

"Okay, point taken." He laughed. The two of them walked back to Crage Hall together. He gave Elphaba a chaste kiss at the door. Suddenly it opened and Galinda's head popped out.

"Hey, where did you go last night?" Galinda said, completely oblivious.

"She was with me, we had some stuff we needed to...uh...talk about." He stammered through the sentence."

"Hey we're going to breakfast after I change. Do you want to come?" Elphaba voice was uncharacteristically cheery.

"Yeah...sure" Galinda was slightly stunned at Elphaba attitude. Once she was inside Galinda closed the door.

"What in Oz happened to you?" Galinda whisper screamed.

"Nothing." Elphaba said as she changed clothes. Not bothering to hide, it's not like she had anything to hide with Galinda.

"Wait a... You didn't...oh you did. With Fiyero. What about that girl?" Elphaba only laughed.

"Oh your Fae, aren't you? Oz, I can't read a situation for the life of me. Nevermind that though, you have to tell me everything." Galinda's cheerful demeanor returned.

"There is nothing to tell." Elphaba said. Elphaba but on a green

Long sleeved shirt, a waterfall skirt and a pair of stockings. It was just enough to hide her markings without Crope yelling at her for her Prudish style.

"Of course There is. Like 'did you enjoy it?', 'how'd it happen?', 'what did the two of you do?'."

"Yes, it just did, and none of your business." Elphaba said, clapping Galinda's shoulders. "Come on, time for breakfast. Fiyero's waiting."

The two girls left the room. When they walked outside Avaric was at the door. He had a look of fear in his eyes whenever he looked at Fiyero. The week after the incident, Fiyero beat the living daylights out of Avaric. While Dr. Dilly, one of the history teachers and a brilliant goat, was able to pry the men apart, Avaric came out much worse than when he started. When Morrible came to him to file a report, so she could do something, Avaric refused.

"Are we sitting with Crope and Tibbett, or Pfanee and Shenshen?" Fiyero questioned.

"I can't wait for Pfannee and Shenshen to wake up, I've got a class at 10" Elphaba stated. So the group walked to the cafeteria and sat with the Tibbett and Crope. Tibbett looked at the two of them, but didn't say anything. Crope would've said something if he knew, which means Tibbett was keeping quiet, for whatever reason. The group talked and ate. Elphaba ate her pancakes in relative silence till she felt Fiyero's breath near her ear.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Fiyero whispered. Elphaba wasn't the type to parade her love around campus. He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted their relationship to be a secret, or in the case of Tibbett, a friend with benefits situation.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked. His hand moved to her thigh.

"If I had it my way, all of Oz would know that Elphaba Diggs was my lover. Mine and mine alone." Fiyero whispered in Elphaba's ear, his hot breath on her neck.

"Then tell them I'm yours." She was slightly shaky. Fiyero was slightly surprised, that was till he remember their arrangement. 'I give, you take', the words played in his head over and over.

"I've got to get to class though." Elphaba stood up and went to leave but Fiyero grabbed her and pulled her close. Their lips met in a hard rough kiss. This was the true nature of a Arjakian man. A dominate, passionate man. All too soon it was over, and Elphaba was hit with a realization. That was his way of saying that he would force her to take from him. That he would make her crave all he had to offer until she broke.

"Fae, I'll stop by later, okay." Fiyero whispered. It wasn't said like an question but a promise.

"Okay" Elphaba breathed out as Fiyero let her go.


	14. History

Elphaba walked to the main building. Unfortunately it was getting harder to get in side. Anti-Magic groups had been protesting daily outside the building. It was a pity really. A hundred years ago Shiz University became the breeding ground for the Animal right's movement. The protests use to fight for inclusivity, now the protests are just made of hate for those they don't understand. Unfortunately it made Elphaba slightly late for class.

Elphaba sat in Dr. Dilly's class. She was one of the rare teacher's to have a two semester class. Each semester was dedicated to a part of Oz, minus the Emerald Territory. That was a class all on it's own. This last semester focused exclusively on the Vinkus. Elphaba sat in the front and was quick to start taking notes. The class must've been 20 minutes in when Dr. Dilly started to asked questions.

"What does the term Scarecrow mean?" She asked. Nessa, who was taking this class at Frex's behest, raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Thropp?" Dr. Dilly called on her.

"A Scarecrow is a brainless person. One who is completely illogical in his or her decisions. It's a rather cruel insult" Nessa seemed proud of herself. Elphaba only sighed.

"That would de correct if we were dealing with a Munchkin Vernacular. Miss Diggs, would you enlighten us with the answer?" Elphaba's head shot up. She rarely spoke in class and was never called on, though like in every class, she had the highest grades of everyone.

"If we are talking about a Vinkun Vernacular, a Scarecrow is a man of passion. One of bravery and heart. He would do things that would only harm him to protect those he loves. It's nothing but the highest compliment in the west." Elphaba finished.

"Thank you, Miss Diggs. Oh and stay after class a minute." The rest of the class Was a chorus of 'ohs', it was really quite annoying. The clock ticket away till the class ended. Elphaba didn't even falter in her notes, despite all the whispering in the back. Then she headed to the front of the room to talk to Dilly.

"Dr. Dilly?" Elphaba said as Dilly's back was turned, erasing the board.

"So many of my students take part in the protests theses days. It's quite disheartening. You know, time was they wouldn't let me teach here." Dilly said.

"The animal occupations. Most families left for surrounding countries. It rarer to see an animal then Oz likes to admit. If they started coming back, I doubt the peace would stay." Elphaba responded.

"Exactly!" Dilly Yelled and turned with a swirl. "Now, that coat is made of pure Vinkun silk and has the Arjikian seal on it, so where did you get it?"

"Is this why you kept me behind after class?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dilly confirmed.

"Oh, well it's not mine it's-"

"It's mine." Fiyero suddenly walked in the room. It was a surprise since he never came to the main building." Dr. Dilly looked at Fiyero. It was now obvious that he was of Vinkun descent, but he was never in her classes, and she wasn't paying attention when she separated the him and Avaric.

"Why the Arjikian seal?" She coutinued.

"Well it only seems appropriate for a Arjikian prince to wear and Arjikian seal." Dr. Dilly flushed a little. She looked at Elphaba.

"Well why didn't you say, I've been teaching this topic for 2 weeks and you say nothing, nothing!" Dilly seemed slightly upset. Fiyero took her hooves in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I've just been enjoying the quietness away from home. If I have offend you in any, and I mean any way, let me rectify it, just please don't take it out on our wonderful Miss Diggs. She's innocent in this whole situation." Just like that the Vinkun charm hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I'd love you in class in few days. I always hate going over Lurinists beliefs, mostly cause I've never been a friend with one, and with the protests it's now-" she was cut off.

"More important to show that magic is something to embrace not fear." Fiyero looked at Elphaba, he could almost see the green lines running through her. Lurine, He was going to kiss each part until she loved them as much as him. Dilly could feel the tension between the two, and she had a pension for playing games.

"So why do you have the crowned prince's Arjikian sealed jacket?" Elphaba turned red. The events that led to her possession of the jacket were less than appropriate.

"Well, it'd be of bad manors to let my lover freeze to death, no? Anyways I'll be happy to come down. I have no classes on Friday so that would be best." Elphaba must've choked. Sure it was one thing to tell friends, but to be so blatant with teachers. Fiyero pulled her in closer to her. Stroking his hand up her arm.

"Straight to the point. I have Munchkins who can't answer who they were dating, let alone publicly declare someone their lover. Friday works fine." Elphaba was only turning redder.

"Well usually I'd be more discrete, but frankly I want everyone to know that she's mine and mine alone." Fiyero's voice got deeper, his grip tighter, like he was scared to loss her.

"There's that Vinkus temper I've heard about. The men possessive and dominate. Though, the Vinkus only gained that reputation for having a bigger state army than the rest of Oz combined." Dilly laughed.

"Really could you blame me, I'm sure you can see her brilliant mind in the trillions of essays I see her do for your class."

"The Vinkus only needs such a big army due to the wizards attempted hostile take over." Elphaba interrupted. "And the famous temper is quite specific to the Arjikian tribe." Elphaba wanted this conversation over. It made her feel sick.

"I think my lover want us to take our leave. I'll see you on Friday, Dr. Dilly, and I apologize for the fight a few weeks ago."

"Yes well, don't let it happen again" she yelled as the walked away.

Elphaba seemed stiff as they walked to his room. She put his coat on the chair to his desk when they arrived, and laid on his bed. Her skirt riled up enough for him to see the green on her thighs. He tried to touch her, start to pleasure her with his tongue, but she refused.

"I already owe you one." She muttered.

"That's not how it works." He said, slowly pulling off her panties.

"That's always how it works." She said. "Or else I'm just taking from you."

"Fae, Lurine damnit, and what pleasure do I get to take from you if I don't get to see you writhe under me. You know it's more than a point of pride for me." He finished his statement by rapidly shoving to fingers in her. He moved quickly, constantly hitting her sweet spots. Anger and pride infused in every thrust.

"Yero, oh Yero." Her back arched, she clenched the sheets of the bed. She breathed heavy for a minute after that. When he removed his fingers he licked them clean.

"I love seeing you like this, it gives me so much pleasure. Make no mistake Fae, this is me taking." He whispered. Elphaba sat up on the bed. It didn't feel right. Him giving her so much just to see her like that. She stood up and turned around. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, then got on her knees. She started unzipping his pants.

"Fae, you don't have- Lurine." As she took his tip in her mouth. She kept taking him info her mouth until he was fully in, almost gaging her in the process. Then she would do it again. She grazed the skin with her teeth as he moaned. Fiyero grabbed her hair and started to regulated the pace, she was so good at it.

"This is so good Fae, your...ah...to good to me. Oh Don't stop, just right, oh. I'm going to cum, Fae...oh, Lurine" he pushed her head into his cock, practically forcing her to swallow the ropes of cum being shot out. Elphaba fell on her heels. She hadn't remembered taking her shoes off, but they weren't on her feet. She was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you..." Fiyero started.

"No. It's... I'm happy you enjoyed it. That was the point." Elphaba breathed.

"It wasn't the point I was trying to make, I want to give to you. It give me so much joy to see you lost in pleasure. Just let me. Don't worry about anything else when I'm touching you. Cause trust me I'm taking more than you can imagine. It's almost a travesty really."

"You putting me in the throes of ecstasy is somehow you taking from me?" She asked.

"Men from the Arjikian tribe are raised being taught how to pleasure a woman. When they are young they are taught about romance and courtship. After they turn twelve, they start learning how to give sexually pleasure from older woman. Its an embarrassment to be unable to pleasure a woman. Now Fae, you wouldn't want to take away my pride."

"I... Fine. For a Scarecrow you've got some impeccable logic." She laughed. Fiyero got up and picked Elphaba off the ground. The roughly threw her on the bed.

"You want to see what a real Arjikian temper looks like?" He trapped her between his legs.

"I'm all yours. Only yours." She laughed as he pulled his shirt off. It was a fun afternoon.


	15. Lurinism

The rest of the week came and went. Elphaba had been shut in her room or the library, studying for some test. Fiyero gave her space. They really weren't the type to follow each others every move. Anyways, many parents were coming to Shiz that weekend, and Fiyero's parents somehow found time around running a country to come to Shiz. They were bringing Nor though. He hadn't seen his little sister since Lurinemas and oh did he miss her. He wanted to introduce her to Elphaba. Even though Nor wouldn't remember, he wanted Elphaba to see the good she did.

It was Friday morning and Fiyero had been up since seven. He was never up before eight, at least since he got to Shiz. At home he was trained as a Arjikian soldier and was always up at six. This was a courtesy, he reminded himself, not a requirement. The first few classes were dull, but people seemed interested, he had a charm after all, it was almost a requirement of the royal family.

"Class, today we are going to talk about Lurinists, who are few and far between outside the Vinkus. We have a guest to talk to us, the crowned prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero Tiggular."

Dr. Dilly said. Fiyero's eyes widened when he saw Elphaba. He almost forgot she took this class.

"I suspect most of you are Unionists, or not part of any real organized religion. Lurinism grew popular in the west but unlike Unionism, we don't send out missionaries of any kind. There are two key differences in Lurinism. The first is how we deal with magic. It's considered a gift from the unnamed god, not something unholy or unnatural. If you were to walk into a town in the Vinkus and start screaming anti-witch or anti-magic rhetoric, while not illegal, you would probably end up in the nearest hospital. The second difference is our patrons. While Unionists deem people worthy of sainthood, Lurinists saints can only be those who possess magic. We have other titles for those who commit good deeds but saints are always witches. Our main saint. Lurine, was considered the first witch in Oz. She brought food in times of famine, water in times of drought, and love in times of darkness. The only person who is worshiped more than her is the unnamed god himself." Fiyero finished the basic explanation. "Any questions?"

"What about sorceresses?" A Gilkin girl asked.

"They are considered a mockery of witches, up until about 29 years ago sorcery was illegal in the Vinkus." He answered.

"How do you think witches could possibly be good? I mean the most famous witch murdered hundreds." A munchkin boy yelled.

"We have very different stories told to us. The witch of the west was framed by the wizard, afterwards she fought for animal rights. The conflict led our Prince Andrew the Witch dying. At least that's how the story is told in the Vinkus." Fiyero looked at Elphaba. She sat taking notes, only glancing up at him ever so often.

"That's ridiculous!" the munchkin boy responded.

"And I said the same thing about your bedtime stories." Fiyero leaned against the desk at the side of the room. He grabbed the history book at the side of the desk and opened it, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, but its fact that the wicked witch murdered people all over Oz." A girl screamed from the back.

"Really?" Fiyero said and looked down to at the book, he started to read a passage.

"Despite the mass panic and terror surrounding the wicked witch at the time, none of the deaths accredited to her name were confirmed. In fact, Most of the names mentioned had no record of even existing in Oz. Most historian have pointed to the imprisonment of Governor of the Emerald city Mira Morrible, as spreading false information to keep hold of political power, specifically to keep the oppression of Animals a legitimate practice." Fiyero closed the book. Many of the students looked shocked. It was as if their worlds had imploded.

"Still, witches are evil, they're unnatural." The munchkin boy wouldn't given in.

"Have you ever met a witch?" Fiyero asked. His eyes drifted to Elphaba.

"No, thank Oz!"

"Well I have." Elphaba's head snapped up in worry. Fiyero wasn't that brainless, he couldn't be. The rest of the class whispered among themselves.

"The Cardinal Witch of the West. Witch Ko, we call her. She brought rain in a year of drought in the Vinkus. I was seven at the time. She stopped the country from falling into famine. Every territory has a Cardinal Witch that makes sure their region doesn't experience catastrophe. The only difference between the Vinkus and Munchkinland is that you choose to forsake the ones who save you. Even less than a year ago, Witch Ko's apprentice saved my sister and my mother from a deadly child birth. The civil unrest of a dead queen, who died in Munchkinland no less, would have cause great animosity, even war, between Munchkins and the Vinkun people. Thanks to a witch none of you will have to deal with it."

Elphaba's looked down at her paper. It was a spot of luck was all. He made it as if she had done some grand feet, that the world would have died. The class changed subjects after that, instead talking about Vinkun customs, It was the first time that the class has really touched on the fact that the Vinkus was actual made up of a number of tribes and they all had their own customs. Fiyero was luckily able to explain most of them as it was his job to know about all the people he would rule. Before Elphaba realized the class had ended. She walked to the front of the classroom.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't expect the students to be so cruel, and in every single class." Dr. Dilly apologized profusely.

"Really, it's nothing. It's not like I haven't heard all of that before. I swear if we were in the Vinkus-" Fiyero was interrupted.

"We should get going." Elphaba said.

"Yeah. We have a lunch date. It was a pleasure Dr. Dilly." Fiyero said as the two walked out.

The two walked into town to a small little café. They had a table in the back. Elphaba ordered a Onion soup and Fiyero some pasta.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something." Fiyero said.

"Ask away."

"My parents are coming by tonight. Well the weekend really. Anyways we're going out to dinner at the Ozdust restaurant. It's next to the ballroom." Fiyero was starting to ramble.

"I know the layout of the town, Fiyero. You had a question." He grabbed her hand. It was soft like flower petals.

"Come with me. To dinner." He said. It wasn't a question though, it was a plea. Elphaba Let go of his hand. She leaned back, as if to put as much distance as she could between them.

"Please Fae?" She pressed her lips together, looking away. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to force her hand. All he had to ask was that she 'give' him this. He knew she would relent if he said that. But he didn't want to.

"Okay." She whispered. His eyes shined with confusion.

"What?" He asked again. He had to make sure he hadn't miss heard.

"I'll go. It obviously means a lot to you. I can't say I understand but I'll go." She said. Then she went back to her food as if the conversation had never happened. Instead she started to talk about her biochemistry class. Elphaba had quite the interest in the class. She could talk about it for hours. Fiyero didn't care, she could say anything and he would listen.


	16. Meet the family

Elphaba was looking through her relatively small empty closet. The issue with the Ozdust was that she had nothing near fancy enough. Galinda had offered a dress but it was a bright pink that Elphaba couldn't stand.

"Hey, I know" Galinda said. What about that dress I got you for Lurinemas."

Elphaba had long forgotten about the dress. She had shoved it in the back of the closet during her and Galinda's fight. She pushed passed all her books in the back of the closet and pulled out the dress. It was green and black. The dress went to the floor and had a slit in the leg. Elphaba tried it on. The sleeves were slightly long but everything else was fine, especially the fact that the slit stopped before the green started. It was also the only thing she had that was fancy enough. It matched the necklace Fiyero gave her to top it all off. She wore brown ankle boots with a heel.

"Good?" She asked Galinda, she refused to admit how nervous she was.

"Yeah, just one thing..." Galinda pinned back the side of Elphaba's hair, exaggerating the natural part. Elphaba's hair was slightly longer in length then it was at the beginning of the year. The hairstyle worked with the natural curl, even Elphaba could see that.

"Why, Miss. Elphaba, you look beautiful." Elphaba looked in the mirror. It had been a while since someone had said that, or a least when not having sex. Before Elphaba could responded she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Fiyero." Galinda squealed.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Elphaba said as she opened the door. Fiyero was in a 3 piece suit, the vest was the trade mark Arjakian blue. He stood at the door only staring at Elphaba.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey" he snapped out of his trance. "You look... Magnificent."

"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled.

"Uh, I guess we should go. I've got a carriage outside." The two of them almost always walked but even Elphaba would admit she wouldn't be able to walk in these shoe for long. She grabbed the arm he offered and the two left. The carriage ride was mostly quiet.

"Your wore my necklace." He said.

"I've been wearing it a lot lately." She responded.

"It looks beautiful on you. In fact, later, I'd like to see you in nothing but that necklace." He whispered. Just barely grazing her exposed leg. The carriage jolted to a stop. They had arrived. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand tightly.

"Come on" he helped her out of the carriage. She looked at the Ozdust, she hated fancy events. Whenever Frex would have them, he'd force her to help her mother than lock her in the upstairs room. Fiyero fought the crowded line to the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked. She was practically ogling Fiyero.

"My parents do. Under Tiggular most likely." He responded. She looked down at the roaster.

"Yes, right this way." She led the two of them to a table already occupied by two adults and one high chair with a little baby. The two adults stood up.

"Mom" He said sweetly. "How nice to see you." He kissed her on the cheek. His tone changed dramatically when he turned to his father.

"Father, always a pleasure." It felt foreign for Elphaba to be on the outside of tension. It was clear something had happened between the two. The four sat down.

"Is this Galinda?" Fiyero's Father asked. His mother hit him.

"Marillot, he broke up with Galinda." She tried to whisper but it was very audible.

"Well, what was wrong with that one?" He responded. He seemed exasperated, like he had done this before.

"Well she cheated on him. With my boyfriend. So there's that." Elphaba interjected.

"Oh, well, in any case, what's your name dear? Mine's Baxiana." Fiyero's mother said.

"Elphaba Diggs." She put out a hand. "Nice to meet you." Baxiana shook hands with her. Marillot ingnored it. Elphaba looked to the little girl in the chair.

"This must be Ilianora." Elphaba said smiling. The little girl laughed. Elphaba liked looking at babies, not yet corrupted by the harsh truths of the world. "How old is she now? Ten months?" Elphaba asked.

"Just about." Baxiana smiled. Fiyero never told the girls he aligned himself with about his family, or introduced them. She could see that she was different from the rest.

"Not spying on royal families now, are you?" Marillot questioned. Elphaba's head perked up.

"Father!" Fiyero jumped.

"No, I'm from the Emerald city, I live in the west district, you see. The day she was born, all your men came around celebrating and drinking. It was quite the interesting night." Elphaba said looking at Fiyero.

"Fifi, hold." Nor suddenly talked. It was pretty clear what she wanted. Fiyero got up and grabbed her from her chair. Sitting down with her in his arms. She smiled and grabbed on to the collar of his dress shirt.

"There we go." He said. "Happy?" he gave her a kiss on the head. Her little wrist was visibly green. Elphaba looked at it and sighed. Sure the Vinkun family thought it was great, but anyone around these parts could threaten the family over it. She started to looked down but Fiyero gave her a look as if to say 'don't you dare do this to yourself.'

"What do you study at Shiz, Miss Elphaba?" Marillot began. This was starting to feel more like an interview.

"A great many things, the most prominent being Biochemistry and Ozian history. I have a few math classes but they are required. I don't really fancy them much." She responded.

"No sorcery class?" Marillot was baiting, trying to find something wrong with her.

"Oz no, Rain, my guardian of sorts, would kill me if I was." In truth Rain only warned her against it cause of the sheer power it held. It's one thing for a regular person to practice sorcery, but a witch, they would have the ability to spread their own magic within the workings of Oz. It would be like taking a fire and throwing every accelerant know to man on it.

"Are you a Lurinist?" Marillot went on.

"No, I came from a very religious Unionist family, actually. I left them when I was pretty young. Truthfully I'm not much into worship. Morals shouldn't come from a book but human decency, and if not for morals, then what is religion for." Marillot seemed rather surprised. Fiyero had never been the kind to surround himself with such a well spoken girl. At the moment Nor had started to pull on Elphaba's dress.

"Hold." She said. Elphaba looked to the Fiyero's parents and then Fiyero. He started to hand her to Elphaba. He got a death stare from both his father and her. Nor played with her curly red hair. Every question Marillot asked was swiftly answered. Elphaba seemed to enjoy Nor too, despite the hesitance to hold her and relief to give her back to her mother. All seemed well on till Marillot tried to whisper to his son.

"I could see the appeal in this... Emerald Urchin, as it were. But is this really worth this whole ordeal with Sarima." Elphaba, who had been talking to Baxiana, turned her head.

"Who's Sarima?" She asked

"His fiancée." Marillot responded.


	17. Fiancée

"Fiancée?" Elphaba repeated.

"Ex-fiancée." Fiyero clarified. Elphaba stated at him. "Fae." He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"I... um... please excuse me." Elphaba said before running towards the bathroom.

"You are unbelievable! It's been months since I called off the engagement and you choose now to mention it. Lurine, I hadn't even met Elphaba when I called it off." Fiyero stayed calm only due to the restaurant setting.

"I'm just saying, it would be better for everyone if you gave up this foolish crusade and married Sarima." Marillot responded.

"No, the only person it would be good for is you and your political standing." Fiyero snarled.

"Sarima's grandmother was a witch, the Cardinal Witch even said she carried witches blood. I couldn't see what could be more appealing in a wife then a strong possibility of giving you a witch for a daughter." Fiyero laughed at the irony. The girl his father scared away didn't have just magic ancestry, she was the literal embodiment of magic.

"Get this through your head Father, Especially because your role is as king consort, not king regent." The claim to the Arjikian thrown ran through Fiyero's mother, Tiggular was her name. If she were to drop dead Fiyero would automatically take the thrown. In other words, his father had very little power to actually punish Fiyero, as Baxiana was no push-over. " I will not, nor will I ever, and I mean ever, want to marry Sarima. She will never hold the tittle of Queen, she will never bare my children, and she will never, and I mean never, hold my love. Do you Understand?" Fiyero's tone was almost condescending.

"I'm going to go check on Elphaba. She's been in there a while." Baxiana interrupted. She walked to the bathroom.

Once Elphaba had run to the bathroom a feeling of nausea swept over her. Fiyero had had the wherewithal to tell her about his half-brother but not his fiancée. He had swore he loved her when he was planning to marry some one else. She had run the water and pat a towel on her face but that wasn't helping. She ran to the toilet as the contents of her stomach were emptied. She heard the door open and close, then a knock on her stall.

"Darling, are you alright?" It was Baxiana.

"How long was he engaged for?" Elphaba breathed out.

"Darling-" Baxiana started.

"How long?" Elphaba repeated.

"Since he was seven. His father wanted this union quite badly as Sarmia's family was the last in the west to have a witch born into it. I never really saw it happening though. Unlike my step-son, Fiyero was never really the logical type. I use to call him my little Scarecrow. He always acted with his heart never his brain." Elphaba breathed out a laugh. That described Fiyero to a T. "He broke it off with her before we left for Muchkinland in the fall."

"He told me he loves me. I want to believe him so badly it hurts, but..." Baxiana interrupted.

"Princes like Fiyero don't fall in love with girls from the slum of the Emerald city?"

"Something along those lines, I suppose." Elphaba stood up and opened the door. Fiyero had his mother's eyes, no doubt.

"Don't worry about Marillot. His family were Lurinist fanatics. The crown itself tries to stay slightly more secular. Ever since Nor was born he has been trying to get Fiyero to rethink his choice. His daughter was blessed by a witch, he thinks it's a sign from the unnamed god." She explained.

"Oz, Still better than my family I suppose." Elphaba sighed. Baxiana looked at her for a moment, her eyes dropped to her neck.

"Did Fiyero give you that?" Pointing to the necklace.

"Oh, yeah. Months ago. I only started wearing it recently though." Elphaba remarked. "We should get back outside, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, an excellent idea." The two woman walked back to the table. Elphaba sat down next to Fiyero, who seemed to come out the winner of whatever argument had taken place. While Marillot sulked, Fiyero played with his sister. Elphaba enjoyed the sight. He would make a great father to someone someday. Baxiana came by and took the child out of his hands. Nor pointed at Elphaba.

"Same, same, same" she muttered again and again. All but Fiyero seemed utterly confused. He silently touched the fabric on Elphaba's hip, pulling it down slightly. The dress had inched up at some point and the 'same' Nor was referring to was the color of the marks on Elphaba's thigh compared to the one on her wrist. The group headed out of the restaurant not that much later. As Fiyero's family waited for a carriage, Marillot approached Elphaba.

"I apologize for my behavior tonight. My son is not a political gambling chip, I should respect his choices. I had no right to say what I did. Anyhow Baxiana insists you meet us for breakfast tomorrow, since we'll be at the school."

"It's not me you should apologize to." She looked to Fiyero then back at Marillot. The carriage pulled up and like that the Tiggulars vanished.

"Fae." He said. "She means nothing, I swear." The air was warm. Summer was approaching. What would happen then. Him in the Vinkus and her in the Emerald city. She wanted to believe this was love but the voice in the back of her head feared it was only infatuation. She needed him to tell her how much he loved her over and over. She need some confirmation he wouldn't stray and leave her broken. It was to much to ask for though. To much to take from him. Especially when she was so scared to say the same words back.

"Come on. It's late, come back to Daxe Hall with me. Galinda said she left some of your clothes at my room and Tibbett's staying at a hotel with his father, so you don't even have to leave early." He said.

"Okay."

The room was dark. Fiyero went to see what was wrong with the power. Elphaba started to undress. The clothes were beautiful but uncomfortable after tonight's ordeal. The lights flickered back on. Fiyero entered the room.


	18. Understanding

"Some wiring issue. It was noth-" he completely stopped. She was sitting on the corner of his bed. Her hands just barely covering her pubic region. Her breasts were easily visible, and all she had on was the necklace.

"You said you love me, that night. I...Yero." She couldn't say it. She couldn't ask him for the one thing she needed to here him say.

"Fae, I've taken more than enough from you tonight." He fell down on his knees and stroked her arms, grabbing her hands. "It's okay, really. Tell me what you need. Let me give you what you need." His blue eyes begged.

"I'm so terrified this is going to break me, Yero. That you're going to realize this love is just infatuation and leave me broken. I..." he silenced her with a kiss.

He removed his clothes piece by piece without stopping, his kisses getting more passionate as the time passed. Once he was free from clothes he picked up Elphaba from her bottom. He moved them further into the bed.

"Fae, look at me." Her eyes had been closed. She always found it hard to keep them open during these intimate moments, but she opened them for him. "Don't take them off me, even for a second." His voice was authoritarian, different from the Fiyero she was used to. He pushed her hips open with his body as he entered her. His pace was quick and relentless, it was a Vinkus technique made to pleasure quickly and efficiently. He had Elphaba in ecstasy at a record pace. He wasn't anywhere near done though.

"Slow down, please. Yero... I, I can't keep up like this." The amount of sensitivity she felt was extremely high, making the pace extremely pleasurable but unbearable. He did as she asked. He fell to a slower pace but went deeper. Elphaba started to close her eyes in pleasure.

"Fae... What... did ... I...say?" Each word was punctuated with a deep thrust. Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Yero... I..." He looked at her. He had one hand on the mattress the other on the headboard. The space between them wasn't ideal but the angle it put his thrusts at was beyond perfect.

"Tell me what you need, Fae. Please, let me give you what you need." He grabbed her hip with one hand, pulling himself deeper into her, causing a moan.

"I need to... I need to know you love me Yero." She barely got out the words through the slow thrusts. Part of her was ashamed and embarrassed that she was begging him.

"You still don't believe me, after all this. I spent months trying to get you, and now that I finally have you, you don't believe my love for you." He seemed calm but furious at the same time. His thrusts got rougher. Elphaba eyes closed after a particularly rough thrust, the pain and pleasure being a bit much.

"Eyes, Fae." He reminded. "I love you, Fae. I've loved you since the day we met. I want every part of you that you're willing to give. I want to make love to you until the only word you can remember is my name. The fact that you doubt this, infuriates me" the thrusts were so hard they were almost unbearable.

"Say it again." Elphaba begged

"I love you." Fiyero complied.

"Again"

"I love you." He thrusts speed up. He was now going fast, hard, and deep into Elphaba.

"Again."

"I love you, Lurine Fae, I love you."

"Again, please Yero, Again."

"Damnit Fae, I love you!" He screamed. She smashed her lips onto his. He felt her mouth open in ecstasy. Her body shuddered, contracting around his, causing him to unload himself within her. Fiyero pulled out slowly as he breathed heavily. He laid down beside her. She leaned into his chest as he pulled the blankets over them.

"Yero?" She whispered as the two drifted off.

"Mm" He mumbled half asleep.

"I love you too." She whispered before she drifted off herself.

The next morning, Elphaba woke up to Fiyero staring at her.

"Morning." She said. Leaning against his chest.

"Morning. Fae." He said running his fingers down her spine. She shuddered at his touch only to whimper at the movement.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"A little sore, is all." She responded. She was looking at his chest. She had a habit of counting the diamonds.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a little out of control." He stroked her cheek softly.

"It's fine really." She responded.

"No, it's not. I was rough and hard, especially when you needed soft and gentle. I forced you to keep your eyes open the whole time. I should've let you close them, let you revel in the feeling of pleasure, undistracted. Instead I was selfish." His voice was slow and seductive, making Elphaba shutter. "Here I was, the most beautiful, intelligent, powerful girl in Oz, naked on my bed in nothing but the necklace I got her, begging me to love her, to pleasure her, and all I think about is how I feel. Taking my emotion out in ever thrust, making you beg for what you needed instead of giving it to you from the begining."

"Yero...It wasn't like that." She wasn't completely honest. She felt embarrassed when he made her beg, she was already naked and vulnerable and struggling to keep her wits when he started driving into her deep and hard. If it weren't for Fiyero's decelerations she would have most likely cried herself to sleep after it was over.

"I know your lying." His voice was soft. "I'm sorry. I won't make you beg like that again. That was selfish. The one thing you told me you couldn't do and I forced you into it." Elphaba didn't respond. She only kissed Fiyero, jumped out of bed and grabbed him arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

"You're right, you made me feel dirty and ashamed last night. Like I was some helpless girl begging for whatever love you could manage to fuck into me before leaving me in a cold bed alone." She leaned against the sink counter. "So you better fix it," She said it in an almost angry tone. Like a mother scorning a child for breaking a vase. Fiyero was sitting at the side of the tub, filling it up with hot water.

"Oh Fae." He said going to kiss her. She stopped him.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when you can touch me. kiss me. fuck me." Her words were punctuated. His penis was stiff and hard. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure the woman before him. She must've realized this. This was her own form of punishment, taking a man from one of the most passionate states of Oz, and telling him he can't do anything. The two got into the bath. Elphaba leaned against Fiyero's back. He gripped the side of the tub, the pressure she was putting on his cock was unbearable. She grabbed the soap on the side. Putting it in his hands.

"Clean me, but don't touch me below the waist." He lathered her body in soap. He rubbed every part of her he could. When his hands fell, she pulled them back up. At that point he cut his loses and assaulted her breasts. They were supple in his hands. He pinched and twisted her nipples. She moaned loudly. Fiyero remembered when he was 13, how an older woman taught him how to make her, and subsequently his future lover, cum while only stimulating the breasts. It wasn't a common practice, even in the Vinkus, but he could still do it, and he did. He felt Elphaba's back arch against him.

"Oz, Fiyero! What in the world was that?" She breathed heavy. Even with such restrictive rules he found a way to give, to force her to take from him.

"I didn't break the rules." He whispered.

"Well if you want to be smart about it..." she grabbed a ribbon tying a decorative towel Tibbett had bought. She pushed his hands behind his head, tying them. "Then you don't get to touch me at all."

"Fae... come on." His laugh was nervous. She wouldn't actually do that. Fuck him while I'll he could do was watch. "Fae, lets think this- oh Lurine." She had impaled herself on him. Using his shoulders for support.

"I have though this through. You're going to sit here and watch me fuck you, and you aren't going to do anything." His pride was stabbed through the heart. Vinkus men didn't use woman like that. They pleasured them, even if the didn't get off, not the other way around. Elphaba realized this. She wanted him to feel how she felt. How he humiliated her in the throes of passion, making her beg to be given what she wanted.

"Fae, oh Lurine, Fae." He was ridiculously close. Usually he was able to hold off but Elphaba had teased him earlier and now he was at the breaking point. "I'm sorry, Lurine, I'm sorry. Please Fae. Let me touch you... I.." but it was too late. He shot his seed into her as she continued to thrust. Only after the water settled did she let him go. He felt so wrong. She hadn't cum, this was all wrong.

"Fae, you..." he breathed out.

"Wasn't going to give you the satisfaction. Not until you understood." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her cunt. "Finish me off, would you?" He did. He reveled in making her cum. He held her close, making her unable to arch her back and in doing so unable to mitigate the intense feelings.

"How in Oz, Fiyero? This is not something normal men can do." She panted coming down from her high.

" I've been trained to do this since I was 12. I know every way to make a woman writhe in ecstasy." His voice was almost scary. It was a promise, that he was going to use every way he knew how to make her cum, and every way he knew to make it as intense as possible.

"We should get to breakfast. You're parents will be waiting." She said.

"Okay. He responded. Picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the bathroom, hearing her protests to be put down.


	19. Back to the emerald city

The next two month went by quickly. Elphaba was unsettled. It wasn't that she was unhappy, it's just that something was off. The magic in Oz had been disturbed, she could feel it. With the school year ending, Elphaba packed her bag. It was good timing at least, she could talk to Rain about all this.

"You should really come home over the summer." Nessa said. "Mom would love it."

"You could also catch a train to the Emerald city." Elphaba responded.

"I might take you up on that offer." Nessa smiled. The two were at the station. Elphaba wasn't leaving for another few hours but came to say goodbye to Nessa.

"Goodbye, Phabala. I love you" she whispered as they hugged.

"I love you too, Nessa." She let go and watched the girl get on a train to Munchkinland.

Elphaba walked to the Café where Fiyero, Avaric, and Galinda were seated. She sat next to Fiyero, who put his arm around her.

"So, my father says that I'll be able to come with him to the Emerald Palace ball this year. He wants to see my grandmother so badly. The point is I'll be able to see you Elphie." Galinda said.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for anything that fancy." Elphaba responded.

"What are you talking about all the Card- oh nevermind" Galinda has suddenly remembered Avaric sat next to her.

"Yes, well I'll actually be in the city awhile. Apparently Sarima is staying at the palace this summer and I'd like to avoid most of the drama her family will cause." Fiyero leaned back. Elphaba flinched at the sound of the name, she didn't like thinking about it.

"Then you'll get a lot of time with your girl." Avaric said. He seemed to forget that the two did date once and that Elphaba was at the table.

"You didn't tell me." Elphaba said.

"Well, I was going to tell you last night. Then you..." He whispered in her ear.

"Well I mean... That was... oh Oz, I forgot... okay point made, I'm distracting." Elphaba sighed, annoyed. Now she was upset and slightly turned on. Thankfully lunch came and the conversation shifted. Eventually, Galinda and Avaric had to go catch their train leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"Where are you staying?" Elphaba asked.

"The Emerald square hotel." Elphaba knew it. It was a fancy place in the center of Oz. Often Rain would have the girls go there to serve clients who couldn't be seen in such a seedy area. Tabloid writers often waited in the hotel to see if they could catch a story, since only the rich of Oz could afford staying there.

"I guess I could come by." She said. Fiyero leaned to her ear. His heavy, hot breath always did her in.

"Come by? Please, you'll be waking up there after I've spent the night making you scream my name."

"I'm not the screaming type." Elphaba's voice became seductive. Two could play at his game. "And If I am then you're not doing it right."

"Fine, I'll make you moan then. It doesn't mater much which sound you make as long as it resembles my name." He leaned in and kissed her neck, his hands found their way under her dress. They were sat in a booth in the back corner, making it hard for anyone to see what was happening. Fiyero was quick and merciless, as he often was in these settings, not that this happened often. It wasn't two minutes later that Elphaba came undone.

"Yero." She muttered.

"Exactly" He said. He pulled his fingers out of her, putting them in his mouth and sucked on them. Suddenly a waiter appeared.

"How was your meal?" She asked, oblivious.

"Wonderful." Fiyero responded. "Can we get the check?" He smiled as if he hadn't just finger fucked his girlfriend in the back booth.

"Of course." She said. It was clear she was ogling Fiyero. It wasn't the first time this waitress had served them. Once when Elphaba was coming back from the bathroom she heard her talking to another waitress.

"He's so hot. Oz, I want him to take me on the table. I bet it's true what they say about those Vinkus boys" She laughed.

"Well to bad for you, he's taken by the pretty red head." Her friend said.

"Yeah, and last month it was the pretty blonde. Next month it'll be me." She said.

"It is true, everything they say about those Vinkun boys." Elphaba said, startling the two girls.

"Oh, I'm... I didn't..." she was turning red.

"I wouldn't wait up on him though." Elphaba said, walking away. When the girls though she was out of ear shot she started talking about Fiyero's party boy past, and whether Elphaba believed it or not she would be gone soon. Fast forward a month later and she was sitting in the café staring at the same waitress, after Fiyero brought her to heaven and back in two minutes with just his fingers. Yeah, she wasn't going anywhere.

After the two left the café, they headed towards the trains. Fiyero bought a last minute ticket, it wasn't a worry though. Like always, Ozma paid for Elphaba to ride in privacy. Fiyero seemed shocked when he saw the car she was riding in.

"What spell did you cast?" Fiyero muttered.

"I have an old friend in the Emerald city, she always pays for a train car, despite my protests." Elphaba said.

"Just a friend?" He responded. Looking around.

"Well, I mean, we've have an intimate physical relationship. We grew up together so we made an agreement to... help each other with certain needs." Elphaba explained.

"And when was the last time you, helped her with her 'needs'?" Fiyero asked.

"The day on the train. If I remember correctly you were actually less than 100 feet away." Elphaba said. Fiyero once again had the look of both a calm and furious man. The train jolted to a start.

"Did she make you cum? While I was in the other room, unaware?" Fiyero stepped foward, Elphaba stepped back.

"Yes." Elphaba said.

"How?" Fiyero had backed Elphaba into a wall.

"With her tongue."

"How good did it feel? Was it like when I fuck you? Was it hard and rough? Or soft and sweet?"

"Fiyero..."

"Answer me." He said. Grabbing her chin and making her look him in the eyes.

"It felt great. She's known me for years, knows exactly how to touch me. The exact pace I needed." Elphaba felt upset. She felt like she did something wrong.

"Good." He mumbled. "You always deserve that much. Plus, I can't say I don't find the idea of you with another woman unappealing. Lurine, what I could do to you if I had an extra pair of hands." Elphaba swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew Ozma, and knew that if Fiyero offered she would gladly accept.

"Oh, she would, wouldn't she? She'd make you cum with me. I can see it now" He was whispering in her ear at this point. "Me taking you from the back as she sucked on your cunt, her fingers deep inside you." Fiyero had at some point taken his cock out. While he said this words he rubbed it. "Oh Lurine, Fae. Just imagine how good it would be. I would hold you close. You wouldn't be able to arch your back. You'd feel every bit of it. Lurine. I can already feel your body shuddering." Elphaba grabbed his hand.

"You're right. She'd love to make me cum. She'd probably even settle for watching." She stroked Fiyero. "Here's the thing, she isn't her right now, and you're the one shuddering." Just like, that Fiyero came. Elphaba cleaned up the mess he left. The two sat down.

"So what is your friends name, anyways?" Fiyero said.

"I don't think you'd believe me."

"I'll always believe you, Fae." She bite her lip. She always did it when thinking. She trusted Fiyero a great deal, and Ozma wouldn't have cared much either way.

"Ozma." she said quietly.

"The Queen of Oz, you're telling me you use to fuck the fucking queen of Oz?"

"Well, in a nutshell, yes. But it's more than that, we were friends for a long time. She was the only person I trusted enough to let know I was a witch, Well her and Brrr. He's a Lion though, and a coward. We meet in the rain shortly after I left Muchkinland. She, Well its a long story but she was a he at the time, was begging for food on the street. She ended up coming, aong with us that night. Then as we walked through the forbidden forests, we met a Lion cub who's mom had accidentally murdered by hunters, who though she was a regular lion. For a long time it was just the three of us. When we got older and started to feel sexual urges, well Ozma was the only one I trusted enough to take my close off in front of."

"You liked it though, when she took you, as a woman and not a man?" He asked.

"I... Yes I preferred Ozma in her female form. I liked it. Her soft skin, her small breasts. I won't lie about it."

"And when your with me?" He asked.

"I like your rough hands, your strong abdominal, and yes, your big cock." She said.

"Okay, you like both. I didn't expect that. Not that there's anything wrong, just, do you... am I..." He didn't know how to phrase it.

"I don't think I prefer any gender to the others and no I really don't know how I'd feel if you and Ozma held me down and fucked me from both sides." The two stayed silent for what felt like hours after that. In fact, it was one hour. Then Fiyero brought up his plan of action once he got off the train. He would check in, drop off his bags, then go to the Witch's Den. He swore it was to let Rain know he would be in the area. A courtesy call. Elphaba laughed. She knew full well that he just wanted an excuse to be with her.

"I actually have important business with Rain, so if you must drop by, I'd ask you wait an hour or two."

"Okay then, but don't expect me not to show up." Fiyero laughed. All was well for the rest of the ride.


	20. History Repeats

Elphaba walked up the steps of the building. It felt like forever since she had been there. In reality it had only been about 12 months. Any other year the schools would have had a two month break, but this year was complicated due to the influx of students. The extra 2 months granted a catch up for some of the older students so that they didn't have to deal with someone like Fiyero, at twenty, for four years.

Elphaba sat in her room and fell to her bed. She kicked off her boots. Train rides always did her in more than she liked to admit. Herla, and Lvara seemed all too happy to see Elphaba. It was a nice feeling if she was honest. Elphaba stood up and walked to Rain's ofive. It lead to a surprise, as Glinda the Good was sat at the table.

"Elphaba, I didn't hear you come in." Rain said, "If you could wait-"

"I really think it would be wiser if I didn't." For Elphaba, that off feeling grew as the Emerald city got closer. She didn't tell Fiyero, not wanting to worry him. There was something dark within the city though. It scared Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, but this is important government business. It ranks a little higher than any payment or room problems you might have." Glinda said. She meant well. It obviously wasn't a jab at the specific work of the ladies here. That being said most of them came from the orphanage. At 18, Rain would drop by and offer them work. Unless they had somewhere else to go the church forced them into becoming nuns. Rain gave them choice, economic freedom as she put it. It was a joke really. The only job for a woman alone in the world was a whore or a nun.

"You can feel it too." Ran stated, ignoring Glinda.

"It was a small nagging at Shiz, but here. I feel like I'm being watched, like every shadow has eyes. It's unsettling." Rain didn't react but Glinda seemed surprised. Even if Elphaba was a witch, the magic was coming from within the city. The power Elphaba would need to feel the disturbance from that far away... Glinda hadn't seen that kind of power since her Elphaba, all those years ago.

"You're a witch. You're Rain's apprentice?" Glinda asked.

"Ding-Dong, we have a winner." Elphaba smiled.

"I'm worried, with the Emerald Palace ball, every high ranking official in Oz is going to be in one place, it's not ideal." Elphaba said. "I think it's a sorceress. The magic doesn't feel like it has a pinpoint location, it's not coming from someone. It feels like a poisoned well. Someone dropped something in and it's diffused throughout the city."

"The question is what do we do? Not what's causing it." Rain said.

"We can't do anything till something happens. Unfortunately Oz doesn't trust witches. The laws in place keep our hands tied." Glinda said. Elphaba leaned against the wall. She leaned her head back sighing.

"Elphaba?" Rain asked.

"I've just, I've got a bad feeling. It's... the last time I felt like this someone died." Elphaba was referring to Turtle Heart, the simultaneous lover of both Frex and Melena. His skin was an odd color red, and when a series of unfortunate coincidences happen in Munchkinland, they blamed the Quadling. They practically performed a ritualistic murder.

Elphaba's statements worried Rain. Unknown to Elphaba, she had a much rarer power than just witchcraft. She had proven on several occasions to natural possess clairvoyance. In here early days of staying with Rain, she would wake up in fits, claiming to be caught in fires, droughts, and storms. Usually within the week great fires, droughts, and storms would happen. Other times she would recite dreams of births and weddings, only for high profile couples to reveal engagements or pregnancies. Unfortunately the former were more common. Rain eventually cast a spell that severally limited Elphaba's dreaming capabilities. It was the better opinion, the girl was practically dying of insomnia.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Glinda said. Her son and granddaughter were coming to the Emerald city after all. Elphaba saw the worry her face.

"I'm sure Galinda will be fine. I use to think that preppy attitude was annoying but I've come to realize it's more of an aura. It's like she naturally outshines any darkness around her. I don't think this... darkness, could hurt her. Not directly, anyways." Glinda connected the dots, this was also the Elphaba who roomed with her granddaughter.

"I still don't feel well sitting on this." Rain spoke.

"I'd open the lay lines, see if you can purge whatever this is, or at the very least, see if it's left a strong enough mark to distinguish who cast the spell in the first place." Elphaba said. Not only were marks left by magic but were always different from witch to sorceress.

"Elphaba, you just got back. Let us worry about the issue. Get some rest." Rain said. It was a polite way of saying 'let the grown ups talk'.

"Yeah sure." Elphaba departed from the room.

"Do you not trust her?" Glinda asked.

"Of course I do, but there are things best left untouched." Rain muttered.

"What did you do?" Glinda asked.

"When she came here, her magic was indescribable. She would cause the building to shake in her sleep, break the glass and lights in fits of panic." Rain said. "It wasn't long before I realized she had connected to the magic within Oz. It's not like sorcery, it wasn't taught or learned. It's was like an open valve. I truly don't know how she even survived that long with the amount of energy that flowed through her. It would've been too much for an adult to handle, let alone a child."

"She doesn't know?" Glinda asked.

"No. I thought best not to worry her. That being said, she does have a level of clairvoyance within her. If she feels death in the air, it's not something to take lightly." Rain stared out her window.

"I think I'll take my leave." Glinda said. "There isn't much we can do anyhow." Glinda walked out. She left the Brothel and his her face as she walked through the seedy parts of Oz. On her way out she bumped into Fiyero, falling down. He looked like her Fiyero, they were related of course. A sadness pooled in her heart.

"Are you okay Miss Upland?" He asked. She looked very much like Galinda, so it wasn't a stretch when he assumed she was her grandmother.

"I'm fine, thank you. I must warn you, a crowned prince of the Vinkus in this area would not be good publicity."

"Yes well, I'd take a minute with my lover over a hundred years of bad publicity, you see." Fiyero laughed.

"You aren't by any chance headed towards the Witch's Den, are you?" The names and room assignments might be coincidence, but if he were to be with Elphaba, not long after a relationship with Galinda, well the events of Oz would be repeating themselves to a terrifying exactness.

"I am, in fact. I wouldn't worry about publicity though. The witch that resides there is the patron of the west. I have legitimate cause to be here." He smiled. He held a rose in his hand. It was an ombré rose, not common in Oz, they only grew in Eve. The inside was a whitish pink and it grew to blue, only getting darker, till it was a deep violet at the end.

"Have a nice day miss Upland." Fiyero said walking past her and into the building.


	21. Sick Day

Fiyero walked through the door. He heard one of the girls shout they were closed, but he just keep walking up the stairs. He wasn't surprise when Elphaba stopped him at the top.

"Couldn't stay away for even an hour." She sounded disappointed but her face contorted in laughter.

"To be fair..." he started.

"One hour. That's all I said, one hour." She laughed. He moved to kiss her. She jokingly back away, until she hit a wall. Fiyero wrapped his arm behind her and pulled her in. He brushed the hair falling down her face behind her ear.

"To be fair, an hour away from you feels like a day, and a day feels like a month, and a month a year."

"What romantic words." Rain interrupted. Fiyero turned around. While Elphaba was turning red, the Vinkus boy was shameless.

"Yes, well, Elphaba deserves more than words." He responded.

"You underestimate the power in words, child." Rain said.

"Well regardless, I think it's was in my best interest to let you know that I'll be in the Emerald city for an extended period of time." He stood straight and respectfully. Elphaba had only just realized how truly tall he was.

"And I can only assume you'll be periodically dropping by, to talk to me, of course."

"Something along those lines."

"Well, who am I to get in the way of love. Just don't do anything stupid." Rain walked away, closing her office.

"Here I got you this." He handed Elphaba the rose. No one had ever given her flowers before. It was quite beautiful.

"I thought the violet matched your eyes." He once again had her pressed into the wall. He kissed her. Deep and passionate. Only stopped by a sudden sneeze on Elphaba's part. Fiyero only scoffed at the interruption.

Five days later, no one was laughing. Elphaba had come down with the flu. She had come up with excuses to keep Fiyero away but they wouldn't last long. Despite Rain's interjections, Elphaba was still doing a brunt of the household chores. When Elphaba went out to get medicine, she ran into Fiyero at the Pharmacy buying what looked to be Elphaba's favorite candies.

"Fae, I was just about to stop by. Fae?" She hid in the back just enough so he couldn't see her. After all she looked like the plague.

"Have I done something wrong? You've been keeping me away." Elphaba started cracking. He's voice was sad and hurt.

"Look I'll make up for whatever I did. I promise. Just, tell me what's wrong Fae." That was it. She was done for. She came out of hiding.

"You did nothing Fiyero." It was followed by a cough. It was more or less obvious why she kept him away. He would want to help, want her to lie in bed while he took on the hard tasks. Lurine forbid Elphaba take any help.

"Oh, Fae. Look at you." He said.

"I'm fine really. It's just a cold." As she said this she started to stumble, her vision going slightly blurry. Fiyero caught her, rolling his eyes.

"Let's get you home.". He held her as they walked, and until they got to her room. After she was in bed he moved to leave.

"You stay where you are." He said. "I'll be back soon.

When twenty minutes passed, Elphaba was beginning to drift off. Fiyero came into the room holding a tray of chicken soup and herbal tea. Elphaba sat up.

"A bit much, I think." She said

"Nonsense. Now eat. I know you and I'm sure you haven't eaten in the past twenty four hours."

"Oh so you can read my mind now?"

"How I wish I could." He smiled. "Once you finish that I've got those gummies and marshmallow candies you like."

"Why do you have those?"

"Well I though I had made you mad. They were a peace offering." Elphaba laughed at this.

Fiyero made sure she finished eating. He had her take her medicine and stayed by her bed as she fell asleep. Afterwards he took on the chores that Elphaba usually did. To his surprise most of it was fixing structural issues. He also ended up making dinner for the 15 Something woman who lived in the building. He made traditional Vinkus food which was rather different for most of them. Lvara asked if he could stay on full time as chef.

"I hope Elphaba's okay." Herla said over dinner.

"It's not the first time she's gotten sick." Lvara responded..

"It's the first time she's stayed in bed" kavira, a brown haired woman, interjected.

"I doubt she would've if it wasn't for literal Prince Charming over here." Line, the woman next to Lvara, said, dreamily staring at Fiyero.

"Yeah well I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that up." Fiyero leaned back into his chair.

"Hush now, it's impolite to speak of people behind their backs." Rain interrupted.

"I'd best make sure Elphaba eats some dinner. Even when there is nothing else to do she'll forget to eat." Fiyero said. He picked up the food from the table and put it on a tray.

He brought dinner into Elphaba's room, she had currently been reading a book. Like with the soup, he stayed until she finished. As she started to drift off, Fiyero stood to leave.

"Stay." She pleaded. "Stay." She wasn't her usual self, the normal Elphaba wouldn't dare ask for Fiyero to stay. He walked back to the bed and climbed on, enveloping Elphaba in his arms. She buried herself in his chest. "As long as you're mine, I'll do anything you ask. There's no need to plead." He pulled her in closer.


	22. Too Much?

After a few days Elphaba was better. Fiyero went back to his hotel and all seemed well. Elphaba had since resumed her studies in witchcraft with Rain. Even Rain would admit though, she had astonishing control over her magic, it was her emotions that held danger.

"An incident like the trees at Shiz would not be wise to repeat." Rain said.

"I'm very aware." Elphaba breathed heavy, Rain made her recite spell after spell until she could barely breath.

"Maybe you should try relaxing more. That might help." Elphaba turned around to see Tip. It's for the best, as Ozma wouldn't be ideal in this setting. Elphaba stood up and walked towards him.

"How have you been?" She said, her voice uneasy.

"Pretty well, why is there the image of male perfection sitting in the front room?" Tip asked, referring to Fiyero.

"He's waiting for Elphaba." Rain said, she was sat in her chair, looking out the window, like always.

"I send you off to college for a year and you come back with him? Not fair. Ozma's been offering him a place in bed for years. You know what he said, 'I don't want anything high profile', caught him with one of my maids though. She said he brought her to heaven and back." Elphaba laughed. It was very Fiyero to screw the maid and not the queen.

"Come, I'll introduce you." Elphaba said, leaving the room.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled as she walked to him. "This is Tip, my friend." Fiyero shook his hand, noting he seemed familiar.

"Nice to meet you." Fiyero said.

"The same." Tip replied. "It's a miracle truly."

"What is?"

"That Phabla brought something other than a book home." Elphaba was about to objected, but then she tilted her head in thinking, and closed her mouth.

"Phabla, would you be a saint and get me some tea?" Tip said. "It's been ages since I had you're tea."

"Of course." Elphaba said, leaving the room for the kitchen. Tip turned to Fiyero, his face changing.

"You better be treating her right." He said.

"I always do" Fiyero clenched his fist.

"If you don't I'll have your head. I've known Phabla a long time and if you break her, I'll break you." Tip's voice turned threatening.

"Is this jealousy I'm hearing?" Fiyero responded.

"Oh please. Elphaba and me have far from a romantic relationship. If it suits you to whisper sweet words in her ears be my guest. She is my friend though, and I do well to protect my friends."

Gears in Fiyero's mind turned. You'd think Elphaba would've mentioned Tip, if they were as close as he said. Then it hit him. Elphaba said when Ozma and her first met, she was a he at the time.

"Ozma." Fiyero said. "You're Ozma."

"Thank Oz, I thought she hadn't mentioned me at all" Tip replied.

"Oh she mentioned you. She also mentioned that day on the train." Fiyero said.

"That was a fun train ride. Especially when I pleasured Phabla so much she could barely breath." Tip wanted a reaction.

"I'm sure it was a pretty picture, considering I've seen it before."

"If she really is with you, I'll miss it. Especially after she would come out of the shower, her skin sparkling-"

"Like emeralds. You don't have to miss it. I mean, I'm not the generous type but... If Fae wanted"

"Are you saying that if our lovely Phabla would, and we both know she would, you would have me fuck her with you?" Tip questioned.

"That's the gist of it." Fiyero responded.

"And would you fuck Ozma too?" Tip asked, egging Fiyero on.

"No. I've got no interest in anyone else."

"Too bad." Tip sighed. "A good answer none the less. Tell you what, invite her to your hotel room tomorrow night. I get to make her cum first. Don't tell her though."

"I've got tea." Elphaba came in. "What have you two been up to."

"Nothing." Fiyero responded. The three sat down and talked over tea for about an hour.

"I must be heading out, work calls." Tip responded. Walking away.

"He was nice enough." Fiyero responded.

"He's a good friend."

"Elphaba, I was thinking..." he stopped.

"What were you thinking?"

"You should come by the hotel tomorrow night."

"I think that's a great idea." She whispered, kissing him.

Elphaba wore his necklace and the dress she wore the first time the had sex. She remembered how quickly he unclipped the buttons. She wore a black trench coat over it. It was more what was- or wasn't- under it that worried her as she walked to the hotel. She don't know what possessed her, but she hadn't worn any underwear at all. She stood in front of the main desk.

"Tiggular, Fiyero." She said.

"Yes, room 1003." The clerk said. As she went up the elevator a little old lady stood next to her. Something about it felt dirty. The elevator dinged and Elphaba got out. She walked to the door and found it to be open. She took her jacket and shoes off, left only in the dress and necklace.

Walking further in she found quite a shock in Seeing Ozma whispering in Fiyero's ear. He didn't seem to react.

"Ozma, What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Phabla, I'm here to do what I always do. Make sure you're taken care of." She said. "Quite frankly, I just don't know if Fiyero here is up to par." She walked forward, pushing Elphaba into a chair behind her.

"Ozma, I can't, we can't" she pushed her hands on ozma's chest, but Ozma only started to assault her neck. Elphaba felt so weak at the moment. Fiyero sat in a chair parallel to Elphaba. Ozma had unclipped the buttons and started assaulting Elphaba's breasts.

"You must really like him, to show up with no underwear at his door." Ozma said before moving down Elphaba's body, causing her to moan. She looked at Fiyero, guilt flooded her.

"Fi... Yero. Ozma... I-" Elphaba was interrupted.

"Shh." Fiyero out his finger to his lips. Elphaba was confused. She didn't have much time to think before Ozma reached her cunt. She sucked and licked her clit, repeating the motion several times before entering inside her.

"Ah, Ozma.. I'm- oh god." She said, remembering Fiyero watching. Looking at him, she could see his erection through his pants. With one last Well timed thrust of Ozma's tongue, Elphaba came.

"Not bad" Fiyero said. "I could do better. That's not what this is about though." He stood up and picked up Elphaba. He put her on the bed. He then proceeded to remove his clothes. His diamonds sparkled in the moonlight. He once again picked up Elphaba, he positioned her so that she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed into his chest. Elphaba was soaking between her legs, and was dripping her juices all over his cock.

"Fae, would you like it if me and Ozma fucked you at the same time?" He said seductively. "Cause I would. Oz, how about Tip? Would you like Tip to fuck you with me?" Elphaba was out of it. She couldn't think with Fiyero's hard cock so close to her throbbing pussy.

"Fae, I need an answer." Fiyero said aggressively. Pulling Elphaba's red hair as he assaulted her neck with kisses.

"Oz, Yes." She whimpered. "I want both of you inside me. I want both of you to fuck me with your cocks." Elphaba didn't know what came over her, but the idea of Fiyero and Tip at the same time. God she felt dirty, ashamed almost, but oh did she want it.

"You heard her." Fiyero turned to Ozma, who at this point was already Tip. Fiyero saw all of the man, his penis was larger than most but still smaller than his own. He was very boyish in his shape, not many muscles. Fiyero didn't pay attention long instead turning his attention to Elphaba.

He lifted her body slightly, slowly penetrating her back entrance, this wasn't the first time he'd done it. Elphaba groaned, relaxing herself. It was always a foreign feeling, slightly painful, immensely pleasureful.

"Lurine Fae, you're so tight. It feels so good." He keep pushing in till he filled her completely.

"Now, spread your legs for Tip." She didn't have to, Fiyero had started to push them apart. Once they were open enough he moved his hands to her cunt and pinched her clit.

"Ah!" Elphaba hadn't expected that. It became clear that Fiyero was in a dominate mood, most likely brought on by Tip's presence.

"Close your eyes." Fiyero ordered, and she did. Tip step forward and positioned himself. Unlike Fiyero, he didn't take his time, brutally slamming into Elphaba. She arched up, her hand reached to Fiyero for support. He grabbed her body and thrusted into her. The two men started a rhythm, as Fiyero thrusted in Tip pulled out. The constant repeat of this drove Elphaba insane. The two left no space in between themselves and Elphaba, making her unable to arch her back. She climaxed and the two continued. Fiyero started to assault her breasts, he could've made her cum that way alone. She shuddered in between the two. A million years must've passed and they kept going. Elphaba had lost count of the times she had climaxed.

"Yero, Tip... oh...Ah...Oz." This caused Fiyero to thrust harder. The two men were subconsciously in some battle, each trying to prove more capable. Elphaba could feel Tip though he was ready to blow, and he did. Fiyero followed with a few more thrusts, once again bringing Elphaba to climax.

Tip pulled out first. He made his way to the bathroom. This didn't surprise Elphaba. The Emerald Palace ball was in two days and Ozma being absent as guest arrived wouldn't look good. Tip returned once he was dressed, handing a cloth to Fiyero to clean Elphaba. Tip said his goodbye, leaving the room. The nature of the relationship became clear to Fiyero. Tip could make Elphaba's body sing but could never deal with the emotional clean up of anything more intense then a quick fuck.

Fiyero pulled out slowly. He wiped the cum from Elphaba's legs. She hadn't spoken. Fiyero wasn't surprised. This wasn't his first threesome. When he was training in anal sex he took a woman from behind. She was obviously not enjoying the experience as much, so he ordered his guard, a single twenty year old to join. When the guard left, the woman went over aftercare with Fiyero. She made it clear that for most woman that would be an overwhelming experience. Elphaba obviously was overwhelmed.

"You look so beautiful." He said "do you know how much pleasure it gave me, to see you like that." Elphaba stayed silent, she hide her face in the crook of his neck.

"Was it too much?" He asked. "I should've warned you, but Ozma was adamant I say nothing."

"Yero." She whispered. "Ozma, Tip, I'm not surprised she didn't want me to know. I think part of it was better I didn't. Maybe it was too much, I.. I don't know. I...I feel wrong for enjoying it. All I can hear in my head is Frex's Unionist sex views. It makes me feel like a whore." Tears were coming out of her eyes. Lurinism never talked about sex, it was like any other normal day to day thing, neither good or bad. The Unionist view finally made Fiyero understand why Elphaba could never take more than she gave. If she gave more then, theoretically she was enjoying the act less. The more she enjoyed it the more she though herself a whore.

"You're no whore. It's okay to enjoy these things Fae. I bet no Unionist every took a swing at a man for laying in bed with two woman. Once they lose control of your body, they lose control of you completely. It scares them, so instead they call you a harlot, slut, or whore. You are none of those things. What you are is a beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and sexual woman. That's nothing to be ashamed of, in fact, you should take pride in it."

"I love you,Yero." She said. He pulled her close. "And I think we shouldn't do this again for a while. Maybe one day but... I think I need some time."

"That's fine, I'm happy doing it the old fashioned way." He kissed her. "But you should come by more often with no underwear." He laughed as the two lied down, drifting to sleep.


	23. Something Bad

The Emerald Palace Ball was that night. The closer it got the more the feeling of worry in Elphaba grew. She was walking to meet Galinda, who was in town, when she heard her scream. Elphaba ran towards it. The sight was peculiar to say the least. Ama Crutch, the woman who escorted Galinda was high in the air, her arms out. The veins in her body consumed by black coloring. Galinda tried to step forward but Elphaba pulled her back. She wasn't sure if the magic was specific to a person or was radius based. Within 10 seconds Ama dropped. Whatever magic had consumed her was gone,

"Back away!" A man from the Gale Force yelled. Galinda was in tears. Elphaba dragged her inside the restaurant, towards the back, away from the crowds.

"Ama..." she whimpered.

"Is beyond our help." Elphaba said.

"You're a Witch! Do something, cast a spell, anything!" Galinda screamed.

"Galinda, that magic... it's strong and dark... and... Even if I could've stopped the effects... I doubt Ama was alive long enough for it to matter." Elphaba voice shacked, her heart pounded, her breath constricted. The room shook.

"Elphaba.." Galinda whispered.

"Yeah, let me take you back to wherever you're staying. Okay." All the shaking stopped as Elphaba shut out any unwanted emotion. By the time the two left the restaurant the body was gone. The two walked to the North tower of the Emerald Palace, where Glinda resided. When the two arrived Glinda and an older man where waiting at the gate.

"Popsy!" Galinda cried hugging him tight. Glinda watched. "It was horrible, Ama was in the air, and everything around her was shrouded in dark colors. She's dead. I saw her die." Galinda cried. Elphaba walked over to Glinda.

"We should talk. Now." Elphaba whispered. Glinda modded. While Galinda's dad comforted the her, the two walked up the tower steps, stopping at a room with a few chairs and a table in the middle, a chandler hung from the ceiling, the floor was covered in mosaic art.

"What happened?" Glinda cut to the point.

"I didn't see the beginning but... Ama was in the air, her arms out, her veins black, the air around her became mist. She was dead by the time I got there, I could feel it. That magic was strong, and it felt as if it drained the life around it." Elphaba spoke in monotone, she made herself feel dead inside, lest she bring a building down upon her.

"Ama's not dead, she's in a coma." Glinda said.

"Maybe she alive physically, but she won't wake up. It drained any part of life in her. I felt it. Without that the body won't live long. We both know that." Elphaba started. " but that's not the issue, I still feel it, the paranoia in the darkest shadow of Oz. This isn't the only death that will occur if something isn't done. You didn't believe me the first time, I hope for all of Oz's sake, you believe me now."

"I do, I looked into the lay lines, there is nothing. The magic can be felt for miles but try to see it and it vanishes." Galinda says. Elphaba paused, the gears in her head turning at a million miles an hour.

"The Emerald Palace." She muttered.

"What about the Palace?"

"It's the center of all the magic lines. The yellow brick road was built on all the lay lines in Oz, and all the lines intersect at the center of the Emerald Palace, in the ball room." Elphaba quickly spoke. "The room in which tonight every leader in Oz, except the King and Queen of the Vinkus, will be. What happened today wasn't an attack. It was practice, something bad is happening in Oz, and I think tonight's meant to be the opening show."

"What do we do?" Glinda asked,

"Cancel the ball." Elphaba reasoned.

"Do you know how impossible that would be?" Elphaba conceded that. Many Ozians came from far away,

"Have the witches be present, keep to the center of the castle. If anything were to happen that'd be where." Elphaba started to leave. She needs to tell Rain. Opening the door though, Rain was already waiting.

"I already know" she said. It'd be wise for you to be there tonight too, and your prince. I do find it odd that such an attack would happen with the strongest power in Oz absent. If the Vinkus is being left out of the attack then Fiyero's presence would only be more protection." Rain said.

"I won't put him in that danger." Elphaba responded.

"You don't have too." He stood in the hall. He was in his Vinkus military uniform. The dark blue with trimmed gold, white pants and combat boots. It was only traditional for such an occasion,

"Yero... you don't have to do this."

"No one has to do anything. If whomever is doing this is from the Vinkus I intend to know who." He stated. His voice was serious, unlike the playful man she knew.

"I... how would I go anyways. I won't... I can't announce to the world that I'm... it won't go over well. Not even the other cardinal witches know me." Elphaba's heart raced. Her identity had been well kept for so long.

"The Princess of Eve is in attendance. She is quite fond of masks, her mask maker will be more than happy to provide, even if he doesn't know who it is for. Furthermore, a little magic could easily change your hair." Rain went. Of course she had the whole thing planned from start to finish.

"Come now. It's already four. The ball starts in less than 2 hours. We haven't much time to prepare." Rain grabbed Elphaba and dragged her down the hall. The two entered a room of thousands of dresses. Most of them wouldn't hide Elphaba's markings, not that it would matter.

"I think green would best suit you." Rain said.

"Everyone seems too. It's why I always wear it." Elphaba responded quietly.


	24. Settle for a Dance

It was an hour into the event and everything was going fine. Elphaba had on a dress she would never dare wear in any other place. It was Emerald green, black, and gold lace. The neck plunged to the bottom of her ribs. While the dress was long, a slit all the way to the top of her thigh existed, and the back plain didn't exist at all. It was a message. Elphaba wore more marks on her body than any other witch in the past century. The completely green ones didn't count. If something were to happen, it showed a very strong witch was capable of stopping it. A bluff really. The mask she wore was bronze, small gears were imbedded into it, centered with emeralds. Part of it covered her face to just above the mouth, the other side only to the bottom of her eye. Margo, the witch of the East approached her.

"Even in your presence, I won't know you. We talk of you a lot. Rain's apprentice. I thought you were quite dangerous, running about on your own. Seeing how marred you are, I can only assume I'm right. No one could control such power." Margo said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Elphaba responded. Margo had red markings, they ran across her body like fire. Elphaba's mimicked that of plants more. She walked away from the woman. From most of the party. Standing at the wall.

"And What is such a beautiful lady standing alone for?" Fiyero's voice sang.

"Does the prince have nothing better to do than talk to a witch?" She asked, what game was he playing?

"Do you remember a train ride a year before? You saved my sister's life, and my mother's. You can understand how sad I am that I don't know your name or face."

"And what's your name dear prince?" She played along with his game.

"Fiyero Tiggular. At your service, and in gratitude." He said with a bow. He leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

"I must insist the mysterious witch dance with me." Elphaba was about to say no as always, but his had slipped to her thigh, tracing the green lines. "In the Vinkus you would be worshipped. How sad we aren't there right now. So you see, I'll have to settle for a dance."

Elphaba breathed heavy and shook her head. The two went to the dance floor. Elphaba was terrified she'd screw up, she really wasn't a dancer. Fiyero was a great lead though, as long as she followed his steps she'd be fine. She truly felt weightless as the two of them twirled. When the song finished he brought her to the edge of the room, grabbing them some Champagne as a waiter went by. The two leaned against the wall, talking for what seemed like forever till a man approached them. He was like Fiyero wearing a Vinkus uniform. It was expected. The king and Queen sent envoys as they were unable to make it themselves.

"My lady, this is General Cherrystone of the Vinkus army." Fiyero said.

"And what might your name be?" Cherrystone asked.

"I've been trying to find that out all night." Fiyero said, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well witches are a thing of mystery in Oz." He said grabbing Elphaba's hand and kissing it. Fiyero seemed to tense at this moment. The look Cherrystone gave was clearly a hint. It didn't surprise Fiyero, any Vinkun man would want a witch as a wife. She was Fiyero's though.

"Yes well the prince was nice enough to tell me how you Vinkus view witches. It's a nice change to the views in the Rast. Unfortunately you'll have to excuse me." She said starting to leave.

"Oh and Fiyero, it was a wonderful dance." She ran into the nearby hall. The look on Fiyero's face had been worrisome. He most definitely would've punched Cherrystone if she hadn't ran out.

As she ran out she saw the stairway to the catacombs if the castle. Something about it called to her, begging her to follow them. She started to walk down the stairs, the passage was long and narrow. The walls had carvings of old Kings from long before. The heads of some where smashed, indicating a hostile take over. The further down she went the more the ill feeling in her stomach took over.

Reaching the bottom she saw a light illuminate the room. It wasn't a warm light. It was as cold as the stone itself. At the center of the room was a crystal, floating in the air. If the darkness through Oz was a poisoning of the lay lines, Elphaba just found the source.


	25. The Bystander

The room around her was cold and dark. She approached the crystal. It was completely black and transparent. Elphaba felt the magic coming from it. She had to stop herself from vomiting it made her feel so ill.

"You really shouldn't be here." Elphaba turned to see a woman. she wore a mask, it was pure black and had dragons carved into its side.

"Have you been the one doing all this? did you kill Alma Crutch? Did you try to kill the Vinkus Queen and her child?" Elphaba asked. The woman laughed and to Elphaba it seemed a familiar sound.

"No I'm afraid not. I'd describe myself as a passive bystander in all this." The woman said.

"There is no such thing. Doing nothing will speak more of the side you fall on, then doing anything at all." Elphaba said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you know what this crystal will do, if it's left to it's own devices?" The woman went.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not versed in this kind of magic."

"No, you wouldn't be. This is old magic, the only person I might know who would recognized besides myself is Glinda, and maybe Elphaba."

"Elphaba?" It certainly wasn't her. No it had to be someone else.

"Yes, you might know her better as the Wicked Witch of the West." The woman looked at the crystal. The light gave Elphaba a better look at her face, she was an older woman with greeting hair. Something seemed so familiar about her.

"She's dead."

"No, she gone. Left Oz, faked her death and ran away. But that's not the point. Don't you want to know what the crystal will do, Elphaba?" The woman knew her name. How? she had hidden herself well, currently she had her black hair and green eyes and wore a masked that left so much to the imagination it was laughable. There was a choice though. Elphaba could pursue what the Crystal did or who this woman was.

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice." Elphaba choose the crystal.

"It's been saving up energy for a year, and when it reached a critical point, where it can't take anymore magic, it will explode, and leave the city, maybe even the whole of the Emerald Territory in ruin." The woman said.

"Can you stop it?" Elphaba said, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Years ago, maybe. I'm not strong enough anymore."

"There must be something you can do? You know this magic."

"Me, no. But you. You could stop it. You'd need my help of course."

"Me... what could I do?" Elphaba felt the woman's magic. It was miles and years beyond her own. If this woman wasn't strong enough Elphaba certainly wasn't.

"Rain, that silly witch. Never knew how to deal with true magic. She locked you away Elphaba. I can open you up. I can't promise you'd survive, you barely did the first time. They'll die if you do nothing though, so I need a choice. What are you going to do, Elphaba? Nothing?" Elphaba had very little idea what she was talking about. All she knew was she felt the magic in the ball growing.

"Fine, do whatever you have to." Elphaba was practically crying. "Just don't let them die."

"Oh Elphaba, how selfless. You don't even think to value your life above theirs, do you?" She moved forward. Her hand moved to Elphaba's collar bone and drifted to her heart. "That just because you haven't seen the true value yet."

She pushed harshly. White mist surrounded her hand as it pushed into Elphaba's skin. She fell to the ground. The woman seemed to disappear into thin air. Elphaba was rushed with a feeling of magic from all over Oz, she saw the party guests above, the farmers in Munchkinland, the endless miles of cornrows, the mines in the Quadling country, the bright crystal cities in the Gilkin country, and the carnival with the dragon clock. It was all so much she could barely focus. It was like she was connected to all of Oz, like it was flowing through her.

"Elphaba? Fae? Fae, where are you?" It was Fiyero. His voice calmed her thoughts. And for a minute all she saw, all she felt was him. The warmness his soul emitted.

Then she felt the power of the crystal.

It was reaching a climax. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know any spells that could stop it. She reached out to it from the ground, saying the only word she could think of.

"Stop."

And everything did. For an amazing moment everything stopped. Then a flash of light appeared.

"Fae!" Elphaba heard a scream.

All she felt was pain. Like the night in the river. Horrendous pain that spread through her body until she couldn't feel anything at all. Until her thoughts subsided into darkness.

Elphaba woke up in a unfamiliar room. She was drowsy and didn't completely comprehend what was happening. The only thing she really comprehended was that a toddler was staring at her.

"Hi." The little girl giggled.

"Hey" Elphaba said back.

"Illy, your not suppose to be in here, come-" a girl stood at the door, she seemed about Elphaba's age. She was a truly beautiful person. She had high cheek bones, Beautiful green eyes, and long black hair. Elphaba went to yank up the blanket but realized she was wearing long sleeves so she didn't bother.

"I didn't know you were awake." She seemed slightly sad at this fact.

"Well I wasn't to a second ago." Elphaba stopped for a second. "I'm sorry where am I?"

"Just...just wait a minute, okay." The girl said. "Just, don't... don't go anywhere." She closed the door, leaving Elphaba extremely confused. She stretched her legs and arms. She laid her head on the pillows. The must've been feather as they were extremely luxurious. Then she heard the door open. She turned to see Fiyero.

"Fae. Lurine, Fae." He looked like he'd been through a war. He had lost weight but somehow seemed to gain muscle mass. His eyes were sunken and had bags under them. He seemed to have a scruff growing on his chin, his clothes looked worse, as if he hadn't changed them in days. He ran to the side of the bed. He grabbed her head and kissed her roughly, as if he needed the kiss as much as he needed air. When he finally stopped, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I thought I'd lost you, Fae. I thought you were gone." There were tears in his eyes. She stroked his hair. Comforting what seemed like an inconsolable man.

"Yero, what happened?" She asked. Completely confused.

"I'd ask you the same thing. I went looking for you, and all the sudden there was a flash of light, I saw you spamming on the floor. Eventually you stopped. But you wouldn't wake up." She could hear his breath. She leaned back into the bed. Staring him in the eyes.

"I... there was a woman there. The crystal is was going to explode, it was going to hurt so many people. I didn't know what to do. I... it felt like all the energy of Oz was going into me all at once. Then there was just pain. Just horrible vivid pain." She told him. She once again looked around. "Where are we?"

"Home, the Vinkus. You're in my family's castle."

"What? It would've taken at least a day's travel. I mean, why bring me here?"

"Fae, you were out for three months. I brought you here cause the family doctor is discreet and I know you didn't want anybody to know you're a witch. I mean I had to tell my parents." He said.

"What? Three months? I was out for three months?"

"Yeah, about." Suddenly Elphaba realized his appearance. It was all her fault. He was in this state because he loved her and he thought he lost her.

"Are you able to stand? Cause dinner is in twenty minutes." He said. Snapping her out of her thoughts. She tested his questioned by getting out of bed. Her legs were a little shaky but yes, she could stand.

"Counter question, can you clean yourself up before then? In fact, I think we both could use a shower." She said, sniffing herself.

"Yeah, just grab something to wear, then we can go to my room." She did as he said. Then the two walked to his room, then into his bathroom, which was the size of two Shiz dorms combined. He turned on the shower, letting it get hot. She took off her clothes and he followed suit. The two of them entered the shower.

Fiyero took a rose scented soap and spread it around Elphaba's body. He traced the green lines, reveling in the touch, unfortunately their wasn't time for much more. He shampoo'd and conditioned her hair with a lavender soap. It had at some point turned a fiery red again. She could only imagine the cost of such luxury soaps. She returned the favor to Fiyero. She rubbed him down in soap, washing every part of him, every part. He thanked her profusely, feeling slightly guilt he hadn't thought to do the same.

When the two got out, Fiyero wrapped her in a fluffy towel. While he went to shave, she got dressed. She found her green necklace on the desk in the room. She put it on, along with the black dress and stockings she had brought. The dresses sleeves went to her mind palm and the stockings had lace patterns in them. Fiyero seemed to like it as the whole time he got dressed he gawked at her. Then the two headed out, into the real world.


	26. Peace

The two walked through the maze of a castle to the dinning room. There sat Marillot, Baxiana, who Elphaba could only assume was Manek- Fiyero's half-brother, Nor, the girl who was there when Elphaba woke up, and an unrecognizable older man.

"Elphaba." Baxiana stood up. "It's so nice to see you well." She gave Elphaba a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes." Marillot agreed. "Sit down, you must be starving. Honestly our doctors were surprised you managed to stay alive without any food."

"Father." Fiyero said sternly, shutting him up.

"She must be blessed by a witch." The girl said.

"I'm sorry what's you're name?" Elphaba asked

"Sarima." She said. Elphaba stumbled back, Fiyero caught her.

"Oh, you know, don't you? Don't worry. After you were out for a month, my father tried to convince Fiyero to agree to a reengagement. He said if you didn't wake up he'd never marry, and pass the throne to Nor when he died. Really, I'm no threat." She finished.

"Such unpleasant conversation." The man, presumably Sarima's father, said. "Why don't we eat?"

"A wonderful idea." Fiyero responded. Pulling out a chair for Elphaba to sit. Dinner was nice. Manek and Samira were quiet, keeping to themselves. Sarima's father, Ibrahim, didn't seem to like Elphaba. That was Expected though. The whole thing seemed to be going well until Manek spoke up.

"This castle needs thicker walls." He said.

"And why would that be?" Marillot responded.

"Cause as I was leaving to go to dinner" he paused for a second. "I heard the strangest noise from Fiyero's room, then I realized it was him." He covered Nor's ears. "Groaning in pleasure. Interesting though, didn't hear any other moans, bit shameful really."

"Manek!" Baxiana yelled.

"No, it's okay." Elphaba said. "Really, I mean, I enjoyed every minute of it. You really don't understand love if you can't understand giving all you can for nothing in return, just to please your partner, and getting immense pleasure out of it. Not just sexually, emotionally too."

The whole table stopped and stared at Elphaba, except Nor who was rather oblivious.

"What a nice sentiment." Sarima said. "I hope to love someone that much someday." Elphaba was hit with a sense of guilt. If it wasn't for her Fiyero would've probably relented in a few years and married her.

"Well this has been a nice dinner, but Marillot and I have some things to discuss with Miss Diggs now that she's awake. So if the rest of you will excuse us." Baxiana said. Watching everyone leave. Manek took Nor. Leaving only Elphaba, Fiyero, Marillot and Baxiana.

"Elphaba, it is really amazing to see you awake. You wouldn't believe how worried we were." Baxiana said.

"Yes and Fiyero's declarations didn't make it much better. Not that you would've made it to the throne, they way you were treating yourself. Not eating, barely sleeping, exercising when you should've been sleeping..." He went on listing.

"Marillot!"Baxiana yelled. "How would you have felt if it was me? I reckon Fiyero would've had to be crowned king the second after my heart stopped Cause you'd be sulking, asking Lurine and the unnamed god why they hurt you so."

Marillot shut up after that.

"Anyways, first things first, we know you're a witch. Currently the only people who know are me, Marillot, and our doctor, Dr. Hervly. Your magic kept you in a state of perfect condition. You didn't even need to be bathed or feed, which was lucky since Fiyero tells me you'd prefer to keep this a secret. Heaven knows why, it's such a blessing." She said. "Second, we can't thank you enough for that day on the train. I...I was so scared I'd never get to hold my baby in my arms. Now I get to see her talk and learn new things everyday. I can't thank you enough for that. I didn't realize it at the dinner that night but now I know why Fiyero carved that necklace for you." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Third, we've been in touch with Witch Ko, from what we have gathered, you saved a lot of people that night, Fiyero included, at great cost to yourself. That's two of my children you've saved."

"Really, it was nothing. If you have the power to help, you help. It's that simple. Anything less would've been wrong." Elphaba said. She thought back to that night, how she opened the flood gates and feared what would come through. She dismissed the thought.

"You saved my daughter and son and I treated you quite horribly at dinner that night." Marillot said. "It was unbecoming, I shouldn't have treated you, a witch no less, like that."

"You shouldn't treat anyone like that, especially not your son." Elphaba said. She grabbed Fiyero's hand on the table. Marillot looked towards the ground.

"Anyways, it's nice to see you got Fiyero to shave. It's been close to two weeks since the last time he did." Baxiana laughed.

"Look at the boy, Baxi. She could ask him to cut off his arm and he would." Marillot laughed. "Which bring me to my next point." Baxiana gave him a look, as if to say 'don't go there.'

"Fiyero is the crowned prince of the Vinkus, you must understand he is expected to be married before he turns twenty-four. It's tradition. I wouldn't worry to much about popularity, the Vinkus love witches. Of course you'd have to covert to Lurinism, but we can work out I'll the little details latter."

Suddenly Elphaba felt the urge to vomit her lunch. Yes, she loved Fiyero, but marriage scared her, and she was only eighteen. At the latest she'd be twenty-two.

"Father, that's quite ridiculous." He saw Elphaba go pale. "It's a lurinist tradition that is held to about as much as the idea that the Vinkus is under Ozian rule. At a moments notice someone can change their mind and it no longer matters. Elphaba and I will get married, if and when it suits us." He held her hand tightly.

"Yes, I think that's best." Baxiana said.

"But.." Marillot started.

"I'll hear no more of this, Marillot. I'd rather my son be unmarried all his life, then lose his love over a silly ceremony. Lurine, after six years civil union laws go into place regardless of marital status." She turned to Elphaba. "I'm sorry, Marillot is rather religious, marriage means more to him than it does I or Fiyero. There is no pressure to marry anyone unless that is what you want."

"Yeah, okay. Fiyero can you um... I feel slightly faint is all. I'd like to lie down." She fumbled.

"Of course. Come on, you should get some rest." Fiyero said. The two walked back to his room, where Elphaba fell on the bed.

"Really, Fae. I won't be proposing anytime soon." He laughed as he laid down next to her.

"Would you want to marry me?" She asked. "I'm not proposing, just would you?"

"Fae, I want to spend every moment I'm alive with you. So if and when you're ready, we'll run straight to the chapel." Fiyero said. He kissed her neck as the two of them spooned. For once in a long time, Elphaba felt at peace. She knew it wouldn't last, but chose not to think about that for once.

A/N: I'll be writing a sequel. In my head the story plays like a TV show, so think of this as the end of season one.


End file.
